Duel City Tournament
by anime-stu
Summary: Yugi and friends have big time money problems, Joey's sister been kidnapped, and Kaiba Corp. is going bankrupt. Can Yugi and friends beat Kaiba to the prize money, rescue Serenity, and avoid the eliminators and Rare Hunters as well as old rivals and foes
1. Noble Causes

YU-GI-OH:  
  
DUEL CITY TOURNAMENT  
  
CHAPTER ONE: NOBLE CAUSES  
  
After school, Yugi quickly says good by to his three friends: Tea, Tristan and Joey, and hurries back at the shop. His grandfather just gave him a call, saying he has something important to tell him, but wants to tell him personally.  
  
When Yugi makes it back to the Game Shop own by his grandfather, Yugi quickly enters the door, seeing there are no customers.  
  
"Hey Grandpa?" Yugi yells out.  
  
"Why that was quick," said Yugis grandpa as he walks out from the back. "Yugi, I got some good news and some bad news for you."  
  
"Good news and bad news? Should I be worried?"  
  
"For the bad news. The good news is, your mother is here in town."  
  
"My mother, but I thought she's dead."  
  
"No, that was your step-mother. I was asked never to reveal about your real mother, for what reasons, I don't know. Your real mother was an archeologist, she's the one who gave me that millennium puzzle to give to you."  
  
"My puzzle?"  
  
"Yes Yugi, your millennium puzzle was a gift from her."  
  
"Then where is she?"  
  
"That's the bad news I'm afraid Yugi."  
  
At the hospital, Yugi rushes into the room where his real mother lies in bed. She has contained some type of rare disease on one of her expeditions.  
  
"What happened?" Yugi asks worryingly  
  
The doctor said, "she came down with a disease called, "Ampharoesic, while in lower Africa. Luckly no one was infected while she arrived, for it is an STD except when traveling in its infected environment, for it can be taken just by breathing it."  
  
"Ampharoesic? I never heard of that disease. Can you save her?"  
  
The doctor looks blankly at the young Yugi  
  
When Yugis grandpa finally makes it to the right room (too old to keep up with Yugi), he finds Yugi sitting in a chair next to his mothers bed.  
  
"Well? How is she?"  
  
Yugi admires how beautiful and tall his mother is, surprised that height never infected him.  
  
"She's sick terribly. But there's a cure for her, but it's expensive, and it's in Europe."  
  
"How much are they saying?"  
  
"About Sixteen thousand Yin."  
  
"Oh my," Yugis grandpa went, not even his own death could cover even a quarter of that money.  
  
"She's unconcess right now, and will remain that way, but she's expected to die without the treatment in two weaks."  
  
Joey heads home from school, all joyful and everything. He learned the day before that his sister Serenity is coming over to visit and he decided to take her to their favorite beach.  
  
Running home, with his father still at work, he realizes that he has beaten Serenity already.  
  
"Huh, maybe she's running late," Joey thought aloud, thinking that Serenity should've arrived earlier then he did.  
  
Joey changes out of his school uniform, and back into his regular clothing, and crashes onto his couch.  
  
Joey then decides to falls asleep, it was only three-thirty. Just when he is about to doze off, he spot a note on the table near him  
  
Thinking it could've been from Serenity, since his dad leaves for work earlier then Joey does for school, and never comes home until late, he gets up and reads the note, realizing that the letters where cutout of magazines, telling him that it's bad news  
  
Joey worried, reads the letter:  
  
If you want to see your sister again, watch TV tonight at 8PM sharp on channel 35. That'll give you a hint where you could find me and your sister. It's payback for what you've did to me.  
  
Joey cries out, "what? Oh no, Serenities been kidnapped."  
  
Tristan walks home, stopped at a couple of places first, and continues to walk. Then suddenly, he hears some snapping.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Lookout," cried out somebody behind him  
  
Before Tristan could turn around to see who it is, he is pushed away, just before he hit the ground, he hears a very big crash behind him.  
  
Tristan quickly turns around, seeing someone laying on the cement ground, with some large statue on top of him, right where Tristan stood  
  
Whoa, that could've been me, Tristan thought to himself.  
  
Tristan quickly gets up and runs towards the guy who saved his life, "hey somebody call for an ambulance quick."  
  
That didn't work, everybody just keep on approaching, wondering what happened  
  
"Didn't any of you hear me? I said call for an ambulance." Tristan yells out  
  
Then some lady pulls out her cell phone and begins dialing for the emergency room, as someone walks up to check on the guy under the fallen statue. Tristan guesses that he could be a doctor  
  
"He's still alive, but barely," said the doctor  
  
Later, Tristan waits outside of the room, waiting for the doctors to come out. While waiting, he realizes that he's getting hungry. It's almost five-thirty, he usually eats after school, but never got a chance to eat yet.  
  
Then two girls walks up to him, Tristan guesses that it's the mans wife and daughter  
  
"Is this Ishiantzas room?"  
  
"I don't know, the guy in here hurt himself trying to save me."  
  
Then the doctor comes out of the room  
  
"Is this Ishiantzas room?" The wife asks more worriedly  
  
"Yes, he's in a critical condition"  
  
"But he's going to make it, right?" Tristan asks angrily  
  
"Of course, he's going to live, but I'm afraid he won't walk again, let alone his back will remain out for the rest of his life."  
  
The two girls begins crying for their badly injured loved one  
  
"Is there anything that could help him?" Asks the wife  
  
"Yes, there can be an operation done, an American over in America can perform the operation. He's a good Chiropractor so I've heard. But we can't afford to bring him here. The cost of bringing him here, and the cost of the operation is twenty-thousand yin."  
  
"That's outrages, that guy saved my life earlier today and he paid for it, and you're just going to charge him for that?"  
  
"I'm sorry, this isn't the time to explain why we couldn't do the operation"  
  
"Then just do it, I owe this guy one, so I'll pay for the operation, just bill me for it"  
  
"Very well then. You all may go in now to see him, and you young man can meet me up in the front desk in a few minutes to talk about the bill"  
  
As the doctor left, Ishiantzas wife asks him, "oh thank you, how can we pay you back?"  
  
"Like I said, he saved my life, so I'm saving his." Tristan then thought to himself, now to get the money to pay for the operation  
  
Tea headed home for dinner, wondering what her father is cooking. She hangs out with some friends after school on the way home, but lost track of time, and is running home.  
  
Tea runs towards the elevator, repeatedly pushing the buttons. Must be out again, she thought.  
  
Tea heads for the stairs and walks up to her floor, and walks towards her room, on the other side of the hallway after she exits the stairs  
  
Walking down the hall, she makes it to her apartment, realizing something strange, the door is still open.  
  
What's this? Tea begins to think to herself, Daddy would never leave the door open, whether he's in or out, there must be a break in  
  
Tea quietly opens the door, trying to be as cautious as possible, looking into her apartment, seeing that everything's still intact  
  
Then suddenly a strange man in a suit appears in front of her, grabs her and swing her inside, shutting the door behind them  
  
Tea couldn't scream, the man is holding her good, Tea is helpless  
  
The man drags Tea to her parents bedroom, finding two more men in suits, with her father beaten and bruised on the floor, but still alive  
  
"Whose that?" Ask one of the men  
  
"Don't know, she just suddenly appeared at the door," said the man holding Tea  
  
Tea decides to try one of the techniques that Tristan taught her just incase  
  
Tea removes her face from the mans grip, quickly grabs the arms, slides her right foot between the guys legs, and flips the man over her left shoulder, where he couldn't hang on any more  
  
"Get out of here Tea," her father yells out  
  
Tea tries to leave, but two more men in suits shows up at the door  
  
Tea then retreats to her fallen father  
  
"Ooh, a feisty one," said the man Tea flipped  
  
"What's going on? Who are you people?" Asks Tea  
  
The men ignored her, and turn their attention back towards her father, "we'll allow you to make the collection. We'll be watching you, if you or any of your family members try to skip out on us again, we'll kill you and your family."  
  
Then the men leave, leaving Tea helping her father onto his bed, he's all bloody and bruised  
  
"Father, what's going on? Who are those guys?"  
  
Teas father hesitated, "Those men were a member of a mob that I use to work with over ten years ago. But I messed up, and now I owe them a lot of money."  
  
"Ten years ago?"  
  
"That's right, we moved away because of that, not because of a better job like I've told you. It was the only way to keep both you and your mother safe from them."  
  
"How much did you owe them?"  
  
"About forteen-thousand yen"  
  
"You have got to be joking! Seven hundred-thousand yen?"  
  
"I'm sorry about all of this, I got until one weak from this Friday to pay them off. I'll have to figure something out"  
  
Teas father then slump onto his bed, unconcess from the blows he has suffered, Tea then runs off out of her apartment, taking a different set of stairs, not wanting to run into those creeps again  
  
"It seams we all have problems today," Yugi is desperate, he wants to help his mother out, even if he had never met her, not even his grandfather knows why Yugi couldn't meet his mother  
  
"I have got to find Serenity, or I don't know what I'll do." Joey went. "Thanks for letting me watch that program here Yuge, I don't have that channel at my apartment"  
  
"No problem Joey," Yugi sounds like he's not feeling well, a lot is going through his mind.  
  
"I have got to find some way to pay that guy back for saving my life," Tristan went. "He saved my life, now I want to save his, and I don't have the cash to do it, not even close to being a quarter away there"  
  
"Hi guys," Tea walks in, sad and everything  
  
"Tea? What's the matter?" Tristan went  
  
"It's better if you guys don't know," Tea acts as if she saw a dead guy  
  
Tea quietly sits down next to Yugi, and quickly gives him a hug  
  
"Huh? What's this for?" Yugi is surprised, wondering if she heard about his mother  
  
"Nothing, no matter what happens, we'll always be great friends Yugi."  
  
"Hey it's starting," Joey went, turning the mute off  
  
"What's starting?" Tea went  
  
Yugi explained, "Serenity's been kidnapped, and this program is a clue to figure out where he could save her"  
  
"What? That's terrible." On the TV, a man in a suit (reminding Tea of the mobsters) appears, and begins the presentation  
  
"Attention all duelist of the Duel Monsters card game. If you want to compete in the largest tournament ever? Then starting tomorrow we'll begin our registration, and this coming Saturday, the tournament will begin."  
  
"What kind of tournament?" Tristan asks aloud  
  
"What kind of tournament you asks, why it's a full all out tournament, where duelist travel around a metronome size city called Duel City, with hand held holographic simulators built and based by Kaiba Corp. The tournament will then present a possible sixteen-man tournament for up to the first sixteen duelist who survived the elimination round. The runner up winner will win fifty thousand yin, as the grandprize champion will win one million yin."  
  
"Huh? Did he say one million yin?" Tea asks surprised  
  
"That's it, we each have some problems, let us compete in that tournament" Tristan suggested, "and split the money equally to the amount that each person needs."  
  
"Yeah, and not to mention that I bet the Serenity and her kidnapper will be there too" Joey went  
  
"That money will be enough to pay for my mothers operation and Tristan debt"  
  
"Also be enough to pay off my fathers debt with the mob"  
  
That got everyone's attention, putting Tea at a difficult place  
  
"Maybe.It's best not to tell you guys? Hehe" Tea went  
  
Then all four exchange what their problems are, and realize that the grandprize money is enough for both of them, even the runner up, will make it even.  
  
"Alright, Serenity here I come for yah," Joey yells out  
  
"Father, I can save us all," Tea went  
  
"I can pay that mans life for saving mine" Tristan cries out  
  
"Now I can save my mother even though I don't know her" Yugi agrees  
  
  
  
Will Yugi and his friends win the prize money, or at least the runner-up prize money?  
  
Who else is competing and what about the tournament?  
  
Can Joey save his sister? Can Tristan pay for that mans operation? Can Tea save her family from the mob? Can Yugi save his long lost mother that he never knew all his life?  
  
Who else is competing?  
  
You'll just have to find out later by keep on reading this fic  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: Duel City Registration  
  
Kaiba Corp. is going bankrupt, and the Kaiba brothers are registering for the tournament, to keep the money for themselves. Yugi and others also sign up, learning about all the rules, and some house rules. Yugi and others meet old rivals from the past as they return.  
  
Yugi tries to use his millennium necklace that he got from Ishitzu to locate Serenity in the future. Are the Rare Hunters returning? How will Tristan, Tea and Mocuba compete?  
  
All in the next chapter 


	2. Duel City Tournament Registration

PM to all readers: I did the best I could about the difference about how much yin is worth to American money, but I'm going to keep it the way it is  
  
CHAPTER TWO: DUEL CITY REGISTRATION  
  
Seto Kaiba sits in his office, working on his program for his next holographic project on a different game this time. Even though he still have interests in Duel Monsters, he wants to try something different.  
  
Kaiba then gets a phone ring, and answers it, "Kaiba. What? Who was responsible? Take care of it? A meeting? Fine, I'll be there in a few."  
  
Kaiba hangs up the phone, closes down his computer and heads towards the meeting hall. Outside of his office, his little brother Mocuba greets him  
  
"Hey Seto, I'm back."  
  
"Not now Mocuba, there's been some trouble with the corporations accountant, I'll hear about your trip later."  
  
"Okay, oh and Seto, if we needed any money, there's a tournament coming up this weakened. Registrations tomorrow, I heard it was based on your tournament last year, except you wage star chips instead of rarest card in your deck"  
  
"Not right now Mocuba."  
  
Kaiba isn't interested in any type of tournament right now, all he wants to do is take care of the problem, and the board has already fired the accountant for his laziness  
  
Kaiba walks into the hall, that isn't far from his office. Mocuba followed him to there, but then turns around and walks to his room  
  
"What happened?" Kaiba asks  
  
"Tseng messed up," begins one of the members of the board, more loyal then the last board a year ago (since they tried to removed both the Kaiba brothers twice). "He placed all of our money into a separate account, his exact words were, 'this'll save our companies money, when we loose one account, we still have the other.' But then he decided to wager them in stocks, confident about our companies reputation."  
  
"So what happened?" Kaiba asks  
  
"Tseng stolen some of our money for his own personal needs, and pushed the wrong buttons to cover his rear, the stock went broke, we lost all of our money."  
  
Kaiba becomes shocked, "what? Do we even have any left?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. He claims we could get more money this way, but he claimed wrong. He's already on his way to jail as we speak. The only money that we do have left is in your fathers account."  
  
"Adopted father. And last time I checked, it'll support this company, but not for long. Is there anything we could do?"  
  
"Fundraiser is the only thing we could come up with," said a different board member  
  
"Fundraiser? This isn't the school you know, this is business, we need a better plan," Kaiba is upset, he wants to meet Tseng the accountant and beat him down  
  
"Wait, I think I have an idea," Kaiba went  
  
Mocuba unpacks his things from his trip to London, all kinds of neat things to tell somebody, but his brother doesn't want to listen to it right now.  
  
Mocuba thinks to himself, I wonder what kind of problems the company is having.  
  
"Mocuba?" Kaiba walks into Mocubas personal room  
  
"Seto?" Mocuba is surprised, he didn't expect to see Seto for hours  
  
"The tournament you spoke of, what's the prize money?"  
  
"Um, the champion gets one million yin, and the runner-up gets half of that"  
  
"Good, register us both to the tournament tomorrow, we need that money"  
  
"Come on Yug, just use that Millennium Necklace that you've gotten from that crazy lady and use it to figure out who nabbed my sister." Joey beggs  
  
"I.I'll try, but I don't think it'll work that way." Yugi runs into his room, grabbing his millennium necklace that he now owns from Ishitzu and walks back  
  
Joey doesn't have the patients, "come on Yug"  
  
Yugi then went into a dead sprint to the couch, scared of what Joey would do if he couldn't find her  
  
"Alright, I haven't fully mastered this item yet, but I'll try."  
  
Everyone sits and waits while Yugi concentrates. The necklace has the powers to see into the past, and even the possible future  
  
Yugi concentrates all on Serenity in the past, it was two-hours before Joey made it home, Serenity has just arrived in Joey's apartment. She let herself in, and she is alone. Serenity closes the door behind her, but didn't shut all the way. Then a shadowy humanoid shaped figure walks in. Just as Serenity saw the hand, she is grabbed and dragged out of the apartment. The figure returns to the apartment, and left his note on the table where Joey found it.  
  
When Serenity saw the hand, Yugi noticed that the same shadowy hand, took form into a human hand. Yugi guesses that the reason why the figure is shadowy, is because Serenity couldn't see who it was  
  
"She was taken by someone while we were in school," Yugi went. "Serenity accidentally left the door open, and that's how he got in. She didn't see the guy, so I couldn't see him"  
  
"He's going to meet Joey in the tournament, just for payback that Joey did to him," Tristan begins to think. "I wonder if its Bandit Keith, his life was ruined twice. By Pegasus by humiliating him with some rookie kid, and then by Joey an Amateur who suppose to don't stand a chance, even after Bandit Keith was cheating that time"  
  
"Yeah but, how could he even knows where Joey live?" Tea went  
  
"It could've been someone in the past that I've fought," Joey cracks his knuckles  
  
"That could be anyone," Tristan said, knowing that Joey had gotten into a lot of fights  
  
"Well, lets gets some rest and go register early tomorrow  
  
The next morning, Yugi and his friends got up early and headed towards the registration office  
  
When Yugi and others entered, they saw someone they haven't seen in a long time, "Mocuba?"  
  
"Huh? Yugi." Mocuba is glad to see Yugi, and who wouldn't, he saved his soul and as well as his brother from Pegasus, and even helped saved his brother in the game that Kaiba designed.  
  
"You competing too?" Joey asks  
  
"Yeah, both me and my brother."  
  
"Seto is competing too?" Tea is surprised  
  
"Oh I hope he wont take us out first," Tristan went, almost into tears  
  
"Don't worry, we've talked about it and he said we wont bother with any of you until the Semi-Quarterfinals"  
  
"Semi-Quarterfinals, what's that?" Yugi asks  
  
"That man will explain everything."  
  
Everyone walks up to the register man  
  
"Hello, are you all competing?"  
  
"Of course we're all competing," Joey said sarcastically  
  
"Great, the more the merrier. Each of you will get the state of the art dueling system that'll record everything, as well as a newly designed gauntlet, scouter, and two starting starchips."  
  
The register man turns over to the gear laying neatly on the counter  
  
"The small device there goes one of your ears. The glass has a built in device to show all the data of your monsters as well as your opponents in play, as well as all of your trap and magic cards faced down in play and which buttons to activate them, which cards you have in your hand when you received them by a effect, and as well shows both you and your opponents life points."  
  
"Looks like the Power Reader on DBZ in Saiyan and Frieza sagas," Tristan observed.  
  
"Yes well...that's where it's based on. Next we have the duel system. This system is more advance, as well as the light weight system then Kaiba Corps. previous system, and not to mention more balanced. You insert your dueling deck in the left slot, and just play the game, make sure you push all the right buttons before playing the card, the manual will explain. Then place the card on the right side, on the holographical reader. The slot underneath it is where you insert your cards after playing them."  
  
"Well that's pretty neat," Tea went  
  
"Finally, the next system here are the projectors, also light weight, both duelist must carry no more and no less them two of these. Each of these projectors must be no further then twenty-five feet apart, because each slot is five-feet width and length. The extra five feet between both sides is where the battles is simulated. On these projectors are lights. Yellow means they're too close, green means they're within range, and red means they're too far apart. Believe me, the closer and more even the projectors, the more better the holographic images will be."  
  
"Ow, too much stuff to remember," Joey went.  
  
"And finally you have your dueling gauntlet, each of you will carry one of these. They each come with two starting star chips, and you need at least fifteen to get into the Semi-Quarterfinals."  
  
"Did he say fifteen?" Yugi is surprised.  
  
"That's right, fifteen. Both you and your opponents must wager the current star chips you have. But the Duel City is a metronome size city, that means you can rent apartments, buy food, cards, or even ride in taxis and subway systems."  
  
"Did he just say metronome size city?" Tea worriedly asks. "That's huge."  
  
"But, these items can't be purchased by any type of currency."  
  
"Then how can we buy food if we can't even buy them with money?"  
  
"By buying them with your star chips."  
  
"What?" Tristan went  
  
"That'll make things more interesting, wouldn't you say Yugi?" That voice sounded awfully familiar.  
  
"Don't tell me who that is that I think it is," Tea went  
  
Everyone turns around, seeing Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor standing by the door  
  
"Long time no see Yugi, I plan to have a rematch with you in the tournament"  
  
"I'm looking forward to it," Yugi acted more courageous, remembering what Weevil did to his Exodia cards.  
  
"If you all listen, then I'll explain about the house rules," continues the register man Everyone turns their attention back to the guy, except for Weevil who his attention is on Yugi Mouto  
  
Weevil then think, you don't know it Yugi, but I got something that'll blast you away. My ultimate bug that I couldn't get back at duelist kingdom, but will unleash in the tournament, on you."  
  
The register man continues, "now, everyone will duel with the original official rules, starting with eight thousand life points, tribute rule, etc. However, there are new rules for each monsters type as well as even their attributes. You may play your fusion monster like a normal monster, but ritual monsters can be summoned only my rituals. Their can even be a five hundred point advantage over some types, but not all. There will be eliminators out an about in the city, but only at certain times. They will duel for complete annihilation, if you win, you save your star chips for now, but will not receive any star chips of your own. If you loose, you forfeit all of your star chips. If you leave the city, then you forfeit the match."  
  
"That'll be a little tough," Tristan went.  
  
"Finally, the elimination round will continue on until there are no more then sixteen finalist, or as many as could enter before everyone else is eliminated. Those sixteen competitors will compete live on TV, starting in the Semi-Quarterfinals. Then into the Quarterfinals with eight remaining competitors, semi-finals with four, and the Championship Finals with two. Only the two finalists will collect the prize money, but only one will collect the grand prize, and the runner-up will receive half."  
  
"That makes sense," Rex went.  
  
"Now, register here please, and tell me your best cards."  
  
"Yugi Mouto, Dark Magician."  
  
"Joey Wheeler, Flaming Swordsman and Red-Eyes Black Dragon."  
  
"Tea Gardner, Magician of Faith."  
  
"Tristan Taylor, Cyber Commnander."  
  
"Rex Raptor, all of my cards are my best."  
  
"Weevil Underwood, I'll keep my best cards to myself"  
  
"Very well then, you've all registered, good luck to you all."  
  
In a abandon warehouse, men in hooded clothing stand in the fire  
  
"The tournament will begin this coming weakened, the biggest tournament ever created," said one of the hooded men  
  
Malik, the owner of the Millennium staff steps into the light of the fire, "then go to the tournament. There bound to be rare cards there, I want them all in our possession."  
  
"We will collect the rare cards, for we are the RARE HUNTERS."  
  
"Wow, I surely can't believe it," Tristan says as he reads the manual for the projectors. "This says that your monsters can evolve into more advance stages, even though you don't own the card."  
  
"Yeah, I can send my Flaming Swordsman out into battle," Joey went, impressed about something.  
  
"That means I don't have to carry my Magician of Black Chaos or my Blackluster Soldier as normally if what that guy was saying is true."  
  
"I'm sure we all will do just fine," Tea went  
  
"Not really, Yugi and Joey can get in, but we don't have very strong cards," Tristan went  
  
"You're right, we can't make it that far, we'll probably be eliminated in the first duel." Tea is shocked when Tristan slaps her face with a reality check  
  
"Don't worry Tea, I'm sure my grandpa will be happy to loan both you and Tristan some useful cards."  
  
"Well that's a relief," Tristan said aloud.  
  
Back at the Kaiba Corp., Mocuba returns and hands his older brother his gear  
  
"This is it?" Kaiba went  
  
"That's it, it's based on our system," Mocuba went. "Oh and Yugi and the others will all be competing."  
  
"Figures. Here, take this," Kaiba gives Mocuba a card  
  
"What? How did you manage to get a hold of this card? It's almost just as rare as the Blue-Eyes White Dragons."  
  
Kaiba looks through the systems manual, since he didn't developed them, "of course. But I want you to have it, I have that thing for a long time, and I never even drew it in my hand once, so I want you to keep it."  
  
"Thanks Seto, you're the best."  
  
  
  
What is that card that Kaiba gave to his little brother Mocuba?  
  
What card is Weevil talking about in his thoughts back at the registration office?  
  
Will Tea and Tristan get good cards?  
  
Will everyone master the new house rules?  
  
Just keep reading this fic to find out  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: Preliminary Match  
  
Yugi and his friends arrive at a meeting for each duelist, as well as Seto Kaiba and Mocuba. The manager holds a Preliminary Match, with Joey and Seto Kaiba. Who will win?  
  
All in the next Chapter 


	3. Preliminary Matches Part One

CHAPTER 3  
  
PRELIMINARY MATCHES  
  
At Yugis home, Yugi packs up his things in his room, preparing to leave for the tournament  
  
"Yugi? May I ask why." Asks a familiar voice  
  
"Of course Yami," Yugi recognizes the voice instantly  
  
Yami appears as a see-through illusion on Yugis bed  
  
"Why are you helping your own mother, that you have never known your whole entire life?"  
  
"Because, she's the one who gave birth to me, and found that millennium puzzle and decided to give it to me. Without it, I would've never made friends with Joey or Tristan, or even you."  
  
"But why else?"  
  
"She gave me life, I want to return the favor and help her by saving her life, I wouldn't even live with myself if I didn't even try to save her, or yet even failed"  
  
"Very well, I shall help you with your quest, as well as your friends. If I'm not mistaken, Joey's sister Serenity has been kidnapped, and Tristan and Tea needed the money just as much as you do. Am I correct?"  
  
"Of course," Yugi turns towards Yami with a smile on his face  
  
"I shall help both you and our friends. Lets not forget it is they who helped me defeat Pegasus after you died from his attack in the shadow realm."  
  
"Yeah, that really was scary," Yugi went, remembering back when he finally faced Pegasus, from beginning, to the Mind-Shuffle trick, and even in the shadow realm where he died.  
  
"Luckily I was still alive, so even though you died, you still had your soul."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Do you think we'll be running into any of our enemies young Yugi?"  
  
"Only our past rivals. Only duelists that I know of so far are Rex, Weevil and both the Kaiba brothers."  
  
"Then I shall help you defeat them all."  
  
"I know you will, and together, we shall conquer anything."  
  
  
  
"HELP ME!" Bakura runs from a small group of four thugs, chasing after him through the alley  
  
"Hey come back here, I promise it wont take that long," yells out one of the thugs  
  
Rayou Bakura kept on running, not stopping for anything, until he reaches a fork, splitting in two directions  
  
Trusting his guts, he chosen right, and follows it  
  
After turning a corner, he runs into a dead end  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"There he is"  
  
Bakura turns around, seeing those thugs turning the corner, trapping him  
  
Bakura looks up at the wall, it's too high for him to jump, and there's nothing for him to climb on to, or at least have enough time to make one  
  
"Now you're going to get a beating of a life time"  
  
"We would've taken it easier on you if you hadn't run"  
  
"Now we'll beat you to near death"  
  
Bakura holds his arms up, hoping this was all nothing but a nightmare  
  
Then something shinny flies above the thugs heads, as an object lands next to Bakura  
  
"What the heck is that?"  
  
Bakura looks through the darkness, seeing it glowed a little, Bakura recognizes it and hopes that he truly is having a nightmare  
  
"NO, STAY BACK.STAY BACK"  
  
The four thugs watches, as the white haired Bakura cowardly hides in a corner, away from both the thugs, and the strange object  
  
"Lets just get him," suggests one of the thugs  
  
The four thugs charges at Bakura  
  
Then suddenly the object glows, blinding the thugs  
  
When the light dies down finally, the thugs looks up, to see Bakura getting up, and walks towards the item, picking it up  
  
"Back into this body, like I had a choice," said Bakura, but in a different accent  
  
"Hey, what is this?"  
  
"You mortals better stay back, and leave me be, or you all will regret it"  
  
"Is that twarp threatening us?"  
  
"Lets just get him"  
  
The four thugs charges  
  
Bakura takes out his dueling deck, searches it, and takes out a magic card  
  
"Chain of Energy"  
  
The card flashes, and suddenly all four thugs get chained all of the sudden  
  
"Hey.what is this?"  
  
"Now you pathetic fools, I shall send your souls to the graveyard."  
  
Bakura draws out another card, and again it flashes, and then suddenly a giant bug appears, humanoid  
  
"Man-Eater Bug with devour you all, and send each of you all to the graveyard where the Reaper of the Cards awaits"  
  
The Man-Eater Bug attacks and the four thugs scream in terror, as they get devoured  
  
After the Man-Eater Bug and the four thugs vanishes, Bakura walks up, and picks up a chain necklace that one of the thugs dropped, ties it around both the millennium ring and around his neck  
  
"Soon, Yugi Mouto, and soon Yami-yugi my prince, I shall take possession of your millennium puzzle, and then I shall have my revenge"  
  
Bakura walks away, back to his home, as the Yami-Bakura has return, and retaken his hosts body once again  
  
  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea all arrived at a building where all kinds of duelist has also arrived  
  
"Wow, there are a lot of people here?" Joey went  
  
"Are they all dueling?" Tristan sounds worried  
  
"Don't worry, with the new cards that Yugis grandpa gave to us, we can't loose," Tea went. An I hope I'm right  
  
Then a man in a suit walks up to the stage  
  
"Attention all duelist, if you all sit at a table, then I shall tell you the rules of the tournament"  
  
Everyone sits at a table, and Yugi and the others sits at their own table  
  
"Now, there are some house rules for each type and attribute of each monster card, but not all. What kind of rules, well, you have to figure them out by yourself, and they do not effect with the official rules that much, especially the tribute rule unless you play the right cards. Now, there are eight entrances and exits, we're next to one of them, so after this meeting, I'll dismiss each table, one at a time every ten minutes. But first, we'll have some preliminary matches, by drawing names from his box. Which ever two duelist that I draw, may compete, and if they want to wager their star chips, then they can if they want. But if any of you forfeit before the duel actually begin, then you will loose your star chips to the officials, not to the winner."  
  
"I wonder who'll be dueling who?" Tea went  
  
"Why, isn't it Yugi and his cheerleaders"  
  
"Huh?" Everyone turns around to see Mai Valentine  
  
"Oh, hey Mai" Yugi said  
  
"Hey, we're not his cheerleaders, we're all competing" Joey went  
  
"Yeah, but once you've all been eliminated, then you'll become his cheerleaders," Mai went  
  
"You still get on my nerves," Tristan went  
  
The announcer calls out the first duelist, "the first duelist is Joey Wheeler"  
  
"Hey, that's me"  
  
Joey quickly leaves his seat, and rushes up to the stage  
  
"Yeah, I'm Joey Wheeler, the second best duelist of Japan"  
  
Then the announcer draws out a second name  
  
"And his opponent shall be.Seto Kaiba"  
  
"What?!?"  
  
Kaiba walks up onto the stage  
  
"Second best duelist of this country huh? Well then, to me you're nothing more then the second worse duelist of this country. Much worse then a dueling monkey, or even yet, a dog like you can never beat the likes of me"  
  
Joey growls, "don't you dare call me a dog."  
  
"Uh oh," Tristan went  
  
"Oh Joey, I hope you wont wager any star chips," Yugi went  
  
"Alright, since I am better then the last time we've dueled, and not to mention I also got some better cards, I'll wager one star chip, to give you a better chance to stay in the tournament"  
  
"NO JOEY STOP," Yugi yells out  
  
"Too late Yugi, I accept"  
  
Both duelist walks up to the middle, and places their one star chip on the table in the middle  
  
"Both Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba has decided to wager one star chip," said the announcer  
  
"Joey is screwed." Tristan went.  
  
"What an idiot," Tea covers her sight as if she's embarrassed to even look  
  
"Seto Kaiba shall go first," said the announcer  
  
KAIBA: 8000  
  
JOEY: 8000  
  
Kaiba looks at his starting hand, and gives a big snicker  
  
That doesn't look good, looks like he's already drawn some good cards already, Joey thinks to himself  
  
"I play my Hitotsu-Me Giant in attack mode."  
  
Kaiba takes the card from his hand, scans it on his arm piece, and discards it through the slot  
  
The green one-eyed monster appears, and Joey looks through his scouter, reading it to be a 1200/1000, and Earth/Beast-Warrior  
  
"This thing is amazing. Alright, I will then play a card face down."  
  
A card appears right in front of Joey, facing down  
  
"Then I play my Kojikocy in attack mode and send him on the attack"  
  
Kojikocy appears, taking out its swords, and charges in, slicing its way through the Hitotsu-Me Giant, destroying it."  
  
"Alright"  
  
KAIBA: 7700  
  
JOEY: 8000  
  
"That's seems too easy," Yugi thinks aloud  
  
"What do you mean?" Tristan ask, watching the duel, with both duelist life points appearing up top for everyone else to watch and keep track  
  
"Kaiba must've drawn Joey into attacking for something, he must've have another card at his disposal"  
  
"Well that can't be good," Tea worriedly went  
  
"You're a fool if you think you've won already," Kaiba said to Joey  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Loosing my Hitotsu-Me Giant isn't a lost, it's a sacrifice."  
  
"Sacrifice? For what?  
  
"For this magic card, Soul Exchange."  
  
"Soul Exchange? What's that?"  
  
"Soul Exchange is a magic card, that allows me to use any one of your monsters as a tribute for me."  
  
"Oh no."  
  
Soul Exchange card appears on the field, and sucks the Kojikocy in, and out comes the Judge Man (2200/1500)  
  
"Judge Man, attack." Kaiba orders  
  
The Judge Man charges in, smashes Joeys life points directly  
  
KAIBA: 7700  
  
JOEY: 5800  
  
Kaiba announces that he's done with his battle phase and is about to end his turn  
  
"Hold it Kaiba," Joey went  
  
"What?"  
  
"I like to activate my trap card: Graverobber, and I'll take your Soul Exchange"  
  
Kaiba gotten a little worried  
  
The graverobber appears, and casts a spell on Kaiba, stealing his card, then disappears. Joeys scouter reads that it now has it in his file  
  
"Now it's my turn," Joey went. "and I'll use your Soul Exchange card and use it on your Judge Man and use it as an offering for my Flame Swordsman."  
  
The Judge Man gets sucked into the Soul Exchange card after it appears, and out pops the Flame Swordsman (1800/1600)  
  
"Flaming Sword of Battle," Joey orders, sending his Flame Swordsman out to attack Kaibas life points directly  
  
KAIBA: 5900  
  
JOEY: 5800  
  
"Yeah, now I got you on the ropes," Joey cheers  
  
"For now, but too bad you wont damage me any further." Kaiba went  
  
"We'll just see Seto Kaiba."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
  
  
Who will win: Seto Kaiba or Joey Wheeler?  
  
Can Joey hold Kaiba down before he could play his BEWD?  
  
Has Yami-Bakura has truly return, and what is his plan of revenge for Yugi?  
  
What other dangers awaits Yugi and the others in the tournament?  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: Preliminary Matches Part II  
  
The duel between Kaiba and Joey continues, and Joey doesn't look like he's doing good that much as he starts to learn some of the house rules that Kaiba already knows. 


	4. Preliminary Matches Part Two

CHAPTER 4  
  
PRELIMINARY MATCHES PART II  
  
KAIBA: 5900  
  
JOEY: 5800  
  
The duel between Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler continues  
  
Kabia is winning by 100 points, with no cards on the field  
  
Joey only has his Flame Swordsman on the field (1800/1600) and just ended his turn  
  
"I shall play one card face down," Kaiba announces, "and I'll then play my Saggi the Dark Clown in defense mode"  
  
The dark clown known as Saggi appears, laughing and all, floating in the air (600/1500)  
  
I wonder if that card was the Crush Card Virus card that he used on Yugi one time, Joey thinks to himself  
  
"I play my Axe Raider in attack mode" Joey announces  
  
The axe raider appears, ready for battle  
  
"And I end my turn without attacking" Joey announces again  
  
It's now Kaibas turn  
  
"I shall play my La Jinn, the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in attack mode," Kaiba says  
  
The evil genie appears (1800/1000)  
  
"I discovered some of the new rules to this tournament," Kaiba went. "Now lets see if you can too. La Jinn, destroy that Axe Raider"  
  
The genie charges up its spell, and blasts the Axe Raider away  
  
KAIBA: 5900  
  
JOEY: 5700  
  
"Lets see if I can, alright then. I play one card face down, and I also play my Panther Warrior in attack mode"  
  
"Well now," Kaiba went. "I guess I'll demonstrate the powers hidden within these cards just so you know how this thing works. First, I'll lay one card face down, then a monster face down in defense mode"  
  
The two cards appear face down, Joey can't identify what they are  
  
"Alright, then I'll offer both of my monsters, using them as a tribute for my ultimate dragon, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon"  
  
Both the Flame Swordsman and the Panther Warrior gets sucked into the Red- Eyes Black Dragon card that appears behind then, and then the Red-Eyes Black Dragon appears (2400/2000)  
  
"Inferno Fire Blast" Joey orders  
  
The dragon casts its attack on the face down card, revealing it to be the Trap Master card, destroying it  
  
"What the.?"  
  
"That was my Trap Master card, now your trap in play is destroyed"  
  
Joeys only face down card is the Trap Hole card that he was saving for the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, or at least its ultimate form  
  
"Now I shall switch my Saggi into attack mode," Kaiba says  
  
Then Saggi when from floating object, into just plain standing  
  
"Then I play my Battle Ox in attack mode" Kaiba went  
  
The Battle Ox appears, snarling and everything  
  
"This doesn't look good for Joey," Yugi estimated. "What has Kaiba already discovered about the cards hidden powers?"  
  
Kaiba continues, "then I'll activate my magic card, Polymerization"  
  
Then the Polymerization appears, then Kaiba quickly scans three cards, all three holographic images appears on the field: Blue-Eyes White Dragons  
  
"Oh no," Joey knows what's next  
  
Then the Polymerization card spits out, the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800)  
  
"Ultra Sonic Blast," Kaiba orders  
  
The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon charges up its attack, aiming for the Red- Eyes Black Dragon  
  
I knew I shouldn't aimed for that card, Joey thought. Hey wait.  
  
Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragons attack power increased to 5000 according to the scouter  
  
"How did that happened?"  
  
Then the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon blasts the Red-Eyes Black Dragon away, nearly blinding Joey, as well as everyone else in the room  
  
KAIBA: 5900  
  
JOEY: 3100  
  
"How did that dragons attack power increased?" Joey is stunned  
  
"By.typical advantage." Kaiba went. "Battle Ox, La Jinn, finish him off."  
  
Both monsters steps forward, as Saggi stays back.  
  
The two approaching monsters approach the middle, and casts their attack on Joeys life points directly, whipping Joey's life points out  
  
KAIBA: 5900  
  
JOEY: 0  
  
"I can't believe I lost to that jerk again," Joey went, falling to his knees  
  
"Ha, you were lucky that we've wagered only one star chip, or you'll be packing right about now. Stay down there, stay down like the pathetic dog you're always will be."  
  
Joey became so enraged that he just wants to get up, and bash Kaiba to the ground  
  
"JOEY," Tea yells out, she must've read his thoughts, so Joey calms himself down Kaiba walks off the stage with his prized star chip  
  
All sorts of duelist starts talking  
  
"Wow, that guys good"  
  
"I'm going home, I wont stand a chance against that guy"  
  
"He has three Blue-Eyes White Dragons?"  
  
"Yeah, I heard only four has been made, I wonder who has the forth"  
  
"How could he play his Battle Ox and fuse all three of those dragons together in the same turn?"  
  
Kaiba finally reaches his table where Mocuba awaits for him  
  
"Great job brother" Mocuba congratulated  
  
"Joey never stood a chance, and will never beat me"  
  
"But it seamed that he got you at some point"  
  
"Yes, I had to admit it, but I will never loose to that amateur"  
  
Joey walks off the stage, walking towards the table with his head down, in shame  
  
"It's a good thing you still have one star chip left," Tea went  
  
"Yeah, otherwise they'll forfeit you from the tournament" Tristan mentions  
  
Joey took both of his hands, and smashes them on the table, silencing everyone that heard it around them  
  
Joey then sits down in his chair  
  
"Well that was an exciting duel, now let us watch the second preliminary match."  
  
Later during the second preliminary match, it shows that the two duelist are both amateurs  
  
Yugi turns away from the duel even though it seams interesting, seeing that Tristan and Teas eyes are glued to the duel  
  
One of the duelists name is Shouhang from China  
  
Yugi looks over to Joey whose suppose to be sitting next to him, seeing that he's not there anymore.  
  
Yugi gets up, leaving Tea and Tristan be, and left to look for Joey.  
  
After sometime searching, Yugi finds Joey sitting outside of the building, looking at the sky from on top of someone else's car  
  
"Joey, what are you doing up there?"  
  
Joey takes out his only copy of the official rules, "I looked everywhere in this stupid book, and I just couldn't find anything that explains how Kaiba can play his Battle Ox, and fuse to get his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragons from all three of this Blue-Eyes all in the same turn. And not to mention when that dragon attacked, my scouter read that its attack power increased by five-hundred points"  
  
"Maybe it's from the house rules for this tournament. Kaiba did say something of some kind of typical advantage, so that must mean that dark attributes are weak against light attributes. Your Red-Eyes Black Dragon is a dark attribute, and his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon is a light attribute."  
  
"But what about when he fused his dragons together, after he played his Battle Ox, isn't that against the rules?"  
  
"Yes, I even checked, you can't do that, it's not part of the house rules either" Yugi went  
  
"Then how did he do it?"  
  
Yugi starts thinking, "maybe it has something to do with his genie"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp is a spellcaster, maybe he had some hidden powers that allowed Kaiba to use his Polymerization on his Blue-Eyes White Dragons"  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Possibly"  
  
Joey lays back onto the car, relaxed and everything  
  
"Come up and join me Yug"  
  
Yugi doesn't even feel comfortable about being with Joey while he's laying on someone else's car  
  
"I think I'll pass"  
  
"Ah, I get it"  
  
Joey rolls off the car, landing on his feet in front of Yugi  
  
"Come on Yug, they're going to have is only three matches before they even start serving lunch and then send us on out. Plus that match seams it's going to last pretty long."  
  
Yugi checks his watch; it's almost eleven in the morning  
  
"So how are we start figuring these new rules out?" Joey went  
  
"Great idea"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Then let us have a quick duel."  
  
Yugi reveals his gear  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We'll figure out the typical advantages, and maybe even some of the hidden powers, before the tournament actually begins"  
  
Yugi and Joey set their gears up  
  
"Alright, send out your Red-Eyes Black Dragon"  
  
"Alright, I choose (searches through deck) my Axe Raider first, and I'll play my Masaki later"  
  
The Axe Raider appears  
  
"I choose my Mystical Elf" Yugi went after searching his deck  
  
The Mystical Elf appears in attack mode  
  
Yugi thinks, since Mystical Elf's a light attribute, this should work the way I thought it would  
  
"Now I play my Masaki"  
  
Masaki appears next to the Axe Raider  
  
"I skip my turn"  
  
"I'll offer both of my monsters for my Red-Eyes Black Dragons  
  
The dragon appears, and immediately blasts the Mystical Elf away, Yugi seeing that the dragons attack increases to 2900, instead of the Mystical Elf increasing, but it remains the same  
  
"That was different" Joey also notices  
  
"Maybe, both dark and light are weak against each other, it's who ever is attacking gains the bonus." Yugi estimates.  
  
Yugi plays his Celtic Guardian  
  
"Play your Flame Swordsman"  
  
"Alright"  
  
Joey offers his Red-Eyes Black Dragon for the Flame Swordsman  
  
Then yugi offers his Celtic Guardian for the Catapult Turtle  
  
"Catapult Turtle, attack"  
  
Catapult Turtle shoots out a stream of water, hitting the Flame Swordsman  
  
The Catapults attack increases to 1500, but the Flame Swordsman attack remains the same, and it destroys the Catapult Turtle, dealing three- hundred more damages to Yugis life points  
  
"I think I got it, the advantage is that the stronger monster gain five- hundred bonus points"  
  
"That makes sense"  
  
"HEY GUYS" It was Tristan  
  
Both Yugi and Joey look at Tristan  
  
"YUGI, THE MATCH IS OVER, YOU'RE IN THE LAST ONE"  
  
"BE RIGHT THERE" Yugi turns back to Joey, "I'll do some experimenting while I duel"  
  
"Alright, lets head back then"  
  
Both Joey and Yugi then rushes back to the building  
  
  
  
What other Hidden Powers are in the cards?  
  
Can Yugi and his friends discover and master them all?  
  
Next Chapter: Solo Duelist  
  
In the final Preliminary Match, Yugi must face a new opponent, that will end up as one of his toughest rivals, an American who plays only one monster, with endless equip cards that can't be destroyed easily. This duel will guarantee to be intense 


	5. Solo Duelist Part One

CHAPTER 5  
  
SOLO DUELIST  
  
  
  
Yugi and Joey re-enters the building  
  
"There he is," said the announcer. Yugis opponent is already on the stage to begin the match. The opponent looks like he's an American or somewhere like that.  
  
Joey sits back down at the table where Tea and Tristan along with Mai awaits them  
  
"By the way Joey, I thought you gave Yugi that Red-Eyes Black Dragon didn't you?" Tristan asks  
  
"Yeah, but Yugi gave it back to me yesterday. He convinced me that I'll need it." Yugi steps onto the stage  
  
"In this final preliminary match-up, Dan Krelin versus Yugi Mouto."  
  
"I hope you're ready for one heck of a beating Yugi," said Dan. "I bet you have never faced a duelist like me before"  
  
"That's what everyone says before I've dueled them"  
  
Suddenly Yami speaks into Yugis mind "Yugi, I think he may be right, I sense he has a strong deck and will, I don't think he flew all the way from America just to loose to us"  
  
Yugi thoughtfully speaks back, "alright, lets use this as our warm-up for the real thing"  
  
Then Yugi yells out YU-GI-OH, and begins his transformation into: Yami-Yugi  
  
"Lets duel, and how about we save our star chips for the tournament?" Yami- Yugi asks  
  
"Very well then, I shall go first"  
  
DAN: 8000  
  
YUGI: 8000  
  
"I shall begin my play by playing my Feral Imp in attack mode" Dan announces  
  
The little green imp appears in its attack position, ready for battle (1300/1400)  
  
"Then I end my turn" Dan also announces  
  
He's trying to draw us to attack, Yugi guesses  
  
I believe that you're right Yugi, Yami agrees. He didn't play any trap cards, and a weak monster like that, he is drawing us to attack. Lets just see why.  
  
"I play my Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode"  
  
The female warrior appears, sword ready to use to casts her spell (1700/1000)  
  
"Then I shall play one card face down, on the field, then send my Neo the Magic Swordsman to attack your Feral Imp.  
  
Neo casts her spell, increasing her attack points to 2200 for the typical advantage, then uses the attack to blast the Feral Imp away.  
  
DAN: 7100  
  
YUGI: 8000  
  
"And that puts an end to your Feral Imp" Yugi went  
  
"Nice move Yugi Mouto, but now I play my Whitty Phantom in attack mode"  
  
The elven phantom in his purple outfit appears (1400 / 1300)  
  
"Then I shall equip my Whitty Phantom with one of my favorite cards: Sword of Deep-Seated to increase both his attack and defense power by five- hundred points and send him on the attack"  
  
The Whitty Phantom's new weapon appears in his hand (1900/1800), then runs up to Neo the Magic Swordsmon (2400/2300), breaks through Neo's sword, destroying her.  
  
"Your Neo the Magic Swordsman has met her end"  
  
Blast him, Yami-Yugi curses  
  
DAN: 7100  
  
YUGI: 7300  
  
"Then to end my turn, I equip my Whitty Phantom again with Dark Energy, then change the field into Yami for my Whitty Phantoms advantage"  
  
Whitty Phantoms new Dark Energy appears to make him bigger and buffer (2200/2100), then suddenly the entire area turns pitch-black mixed with dark purple, turning the entire arena into Yami, a world of darkness, increasing Whitty Phantoms power even more (2400/2300) since it's a fiend.  
  
"Oh man, that doesn't look to good for Yugi" Tristan went.  
  
"Now how is Yugi going to beat that guy"  
  
Man, that guy really is good, Yugi thinks to himself  
  
Yugi draws a card, the Dark Magician  
  
No good, I need two offerings, Yugi thinks to himself  
  
"I play a monster in defense mode"  
  
The card appears face down, then Yugi ended his turn  
  
Dan just stood there, looking at his hand as soon as he drew another card  
  
"I shall equip my Whitty Phantom with Stim-Pack to increase his attack and defense by seven-hundred"  
  
Again the Whitty Phantom grew stronger (3100/2300)  
  
"Then I'll lay this card face down onto the field"  
  
The card appears, leaving him only one magic/trap slot left open  
  
"Then for your defending monster, I play my Stop Defense to switch it to attack mode"  
  
"Oh no" Yami-Yugi sounds very surprised  
  
Then the defending monster switches into attack mode, revealing itself to be Alpha the Magnetic Warrior (1400/1700)  
  
"Attack Whitty Phantom, destroy that monster now" Dan commands  
  
And then the Whitty Phantom charges up an attack this time, blowing the Alpha the Magnetic Warrior away  
  
Dan just stood there with a smile on his face as Yugi looses some more life points  
  
DAN: 7100  
  
YUGI: 5600  
  
"That took a chunk out of Yugi's life points" Joey worriedly went  
  
"It's a good thing they both didn't wager any star chips" Mai said  
  
"Hey Seto, Yugi's getting beaten up," Mocuba said  
  
Kaiba said, "I know, looks like this guy really knows what he's doing. But knowing Yugi, he'll take that guys victory, and use it against him, he always have done that before"  
  
"You really think he could still make it?"  
  
"Possibly"  
  
Yugi draws out another card, "I play this card, my Pot of Greed"  
  
The pot with a head on it appears, and throws two cards to Yugi, allowing him to draw two cards  
  
These two cards will help me make a great comeback, Yugi thinks to himself  
  
Then lets use them, Yami suggests  
  
"I play my Swords of Revealing Light" Yugi announces  
  
"Swords of Revealing Light? I've heard of that card, what is it?" Dan asks, sounded a little worried  
  
"It prevents you from attack for three turns" Yugi explains  
  
Then the Swords of Revealing Light hits the ground right in front of the Whitty Phantom  
  
Then Yugi ends his turn  
  
The Whitty Phantom suddenly gets weaker during Dans Standby stage (2900/2300)  
  
Then Dan draws a fresh card  
  
"I activate a magic card, De-Spell" Dan went, activating his only faced down card  
  
"Oh no," Yugi is worried he'll use it on the Swords of Revealing Light, then attack Yugi directly  
  
"I'll use it to destroy my Stim-Pack, and then end my turn" Dan unexpectedly went  
  
The Whitty Phantom returns back into its original form before Dan played the Stim-Pack on it  
  
Why in the world did he do that? Yugi thought to himself  
  
During his stand by, his Whitty Phantom gotten two-hundred points weaker, it must've been a secondary effect from the Stim-Pack card  
  
It also seams that he's been playing nothing but one monster during the entire duel.  
  
So it seems what I call a solo duelist. A duelist who only uses one monster, and just do whatever he can to make it more powerful, just like Mai does with her Harpy Ladies  
  
Only two turns to go, Yugi draws a new card, and plays it  
  
"I play my Celtic Guardian in defense mode"  
  
The Celtic Guardian appears face up, kneeling in his defense position (1400/1200)  
  
"Then I end my turn" Yugi announces  
  
Dan draws another card, wondering what his opponent is up too  
  
"I equip my Whitty Phantom with another Sword of Deep-Seated"  
  
"What?"  
  
Whitty Phantom again grew stronger that he now carries two swords (2900/2800)  
  
"Then I end my turn" Dan announces  
  
It's now or never, Yugi went  
  
Yugi draws a new card, but saves into his hand  
  
"First, I shall play my Brain Control on your Whitty Phantom" Yugi declares  
  
Dan knows what the Brain Control does, "oh no"  
  
The mighty Whitty Phantom jumps towards Yugi's side  
  
"Then I shall offer both of these monsters in order to summon my ultimate and personal favorite monster"  
  
Again as always, a blank card appears behind both of the two monsters (Celtic Guardian and Whitty Phantom), and gets sucked in, and out comes: the Dark Magician  
  
"And thanks to your Yami field card, my Dark Magician gains a bonus" Yugi went  
  
The Dark Magican powers up his staff with the powers of darkness from Yami (2700/2300)  
  
Dan is now completely defenseless  
  
"Go, Dark Magic Attack" Yugi commands, as the Dark Magician makes a direct attack on Dan's life points, nearly knocking him down  
  
DAN: 4400  
  
YUGI: 5600  
  
Yugi's friends cheers back at his table, cheering him for thinking up of a great dueling strategy such as that one  
  
"See what I mean Mocuba, Yugi doesn't give up that easily" Kaiba went  
  
"Yeah, I see what you mean"  
  
Dan thinks, terrific, thanks to the second effect of both of my Sword of Deep-Seated, they've both been return to the top of my deck instead of the graveyard  
  
Dan waits until the scouter has his next draw (one of his lost Sword of Deep-Seated into its memory banks)  
  
Yugi's scouter shows that Dan has drawn another card, and that's it's in both scouters memory  
  
Yugi then remembers something that his grandfather has told him about those equip cards  
  
Yugi, the best of the equip cards that I know of, is the Sword of Deep- Seated" Said Yugi's grandfather  
  
"Sword of Deep-Seated, what's that?" Yugi asks  
  
"It increases the attack and defense strength of any monster you control by five-hundred, plus if this card, or the monster that it's equipped to is destroyed, then instead of going to the graveyard, it goes to the top of its owners deck instead"  
  
"Wow, that cards sounds powerful"  
  
"That and the Axe of Dispair has the same effect, except it effects the monsters attack strength instead"  
  
So that's what that new card was that the scouter drew for him, Yugi went. It's one of his two Sword of Deep-Seated cards  
  
"I shall play a monster in defense mode, then end my turn" Dan announces  
  
The card appears face down, then the Swords of Revealing Lights has disappeared  
  
It appears he has no trap cards in play, Yugi thinks to himself  
  
"I play my Mammoth Graveyard in attack mode"  
  
The zombie dinosaur appears, but gains no bonuses from Yami (1200/800)  
  
"Then I'll activate my trap card: Life Force Sword"  
  
The only laid down trap card reveals itself, shooting out a sword, hitting Dans Sword of Deep-Seated  
  
That should keep him from using for five turns, Yugi thinks to himself  
  
"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack"  
  
The Dark Magician blasts the defending Giant Soldier of Stone away  
  
"Mammoth Graveyard, attack now"  
  
The Mammoth Graveyard charges in, smashing into Dan's life points directly  
  
DAN: 3200  
  
YUGI: 5600  
  
Dan draws his second Sword of Deep-Seated  
  
"I shall play my Pot of Greed" Dan announces.  
  
Dan did, actually drawing real cards this time  
  
"Perfect" Dan went. Then he turns back towards Yugi. "This shall be the beginning of your defeat Yugi"  
  
Dan lays one card face down, Yugi could tell that it's not the Sword of Deep-Seated because he's been keeping an eye on it with the scouter (the bars appear in the scouter, and Yugi kept an eye with the one that it represents), it was one of the two cards that it drew  
  
"Then I shall play a monster called Senju of the Thousand Hands face up in defense mode"  
  
The man with a thousand hands appears in its defensive position, and since it's a fairy type, the Yami took an advantage over it and lowers its power a little (1200/800)  
  
Dan then said, "according to its power, I can search my deck for any ritual monster I want, and I shall do it down"  
  
Dan opens his deck slot, searches his deck, found the card, re-shuffles and puts the remaining cards back in  
  
"I end my turn"  
  
"Fine then," Yugi went. "I offer my Mammoth Graveyard for my Summoned Skull"  
  
The skull monster appears, rising from the bottom  
  
"I activate my trap card," Dan went  
  
The card he laid earlier turns out to be Trap Hole  
  
"Darn it" Yugi curses, as he watches his Summoned Skull gets destroyed by that trap card  
  
Yugi curses it, "Dark Magic Attack"  
  
The Dark Magician blasts Senju away with some magic  
  
Yugi then ends his turn  
  
"I shall now reveal what my ritual monsters are," Dan said as soon as after he drew a new card  
  
He holds up his two cards, "and I have enough monsters in my hand to use it. Since this duel will be coming to an end"  
  
"Wrong Dan, this duel is just getting started" Said Yugi  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
What are the two cards? Can Yugi still beat Dan?  
  
Next Chapter: Solo Duelist Part Two  
  
Yugi is suffering, as Dan uses his ultimate ritual monster, that Yugi is very familiar with in the past. Will Yugi loose, or will he as always find a way around? 


	6. Solo Duelist Part Two

CHAPTER 6  
  
SOLO DUELIST PART II  
DAN: 3200  
  
YUGI: 5600  
  
"I shall now reveal what my ritual monsters are," Dan said as soon as after he drew a new card  
  
He holds up his two cards, "and I have enough monsters in my hand to use it. Since this duel will be coming to an end"  
  
"Wrong Dan, this duel is just getting started" Said Yugi  
  
"You really think so huh? Well then, I shall play my ritual card, BLACK MAGIC RITUAL"  
  
"What?" Yugi knows that card, he owns that card  
  
"Hey, what's the Black Magic Ritual card?" Tristan asks  
  
"Don't you know? It's what Yugi uses to summon Magician of Black Chaos." Tea answers  
  
"Oh. Yugi's in trouble isn't he?"  
  
"Big time trouble" Joey went  
  
"I then shall sacrifice my two monster cards to equal the number of levels required for the sacrifice, and summon my ultimate monster: Magician of Black Chaos"  
  
The ritual card appears, and lays down flat facing up, as a stand rises up, and smoke pours out from the top. Lightning bolts shoots out from the stand, as the Magician of Black Chaos slowly rises from his position, freed. (2800/2600)  
  
"Oh no" Yugi watches as the Yami field rises the Magician of Black Chaos's power (3000/2800)  
  
"I'll then activate his special hidden ability" Dan went  
  
"Hidden ability?" Yugi worriedly asks  
  
"Don't tell me you don't know that some monsters have their own special abilities in this tournament Yugi?"  
  
"I know that, but what hidden ability does the Magician of Black Chaos hold?"  
  
"Simple, Magician of Black Chaos, eliminate the Dark Magician from the field" Dan orders.  
  
The Magician of Black Chaos raises its staff, collecting dark energies, and uses it to blast the Dark Magician away  
  
"His hidden powers is to destroy all monsters of both sides on the field, and take half of their combined attack power and deal that amount of damages to their owners life points."  
  
DAN: 3200  
  
YUGI: 4250  
  
"Luckily for you all ritual monsters that just been summoned cannot attack on the same turn they've been summoned in, so I'll just end my turn, after equipping my Magician of Black Chaos with my Sword of Deep-Seated"  
  
The sword appears replacing the staff as a weapon, as the magician looks eager to use it (3500/3300)  
  
There must be a way to defeat his Magician of Black Chaos, Yugi thinks to himself  
  
Yugi draws a new card, and plays it face down  
  
"I play a card face down, and then I'll play a monster in defense mode"  
  
The two cards appears  
  
Dan draws another card, then his Sword of Deep-Seated returns back to his hand as Yugi's Life Force Sword's effects has finally worn off  
  
"I equip my Magician of Black Chaos with another Sword of Deep-Seated" Dan announces  
  
The Magician of Black Chaos grows stronger (4000/3800)  
  
"Then I will lay one card face down in play" Dan announces again  
  
The card appears face down  
  
"Magician of Black Chaos, attack now" Dan orders  
  
The magician charges up his attack  
  
"You've activated my trap card with your attack" Yugi said, activating his trap card: Mirror Force  
  
Then the magician attacks  
  
"I'll activate my trap card then" Dan went  
  
Then an old man appears, casts a spell to remove Yugi's mirror, so the magicians attack can carry on through, destroying the defending Mystical Elf  
  
"What?" Yugi is surprised  
  
"That was Solemn Judgment, it cuts my life points in half, but it also counters any effect that you've activated"  
  
DAN: 1600  
  
YUGI: 4250  
  
Yugi draws his next card, Catapult Turtle  
  
Hm, I wonder if I could use this later on went I gain control over the Magician of Black Chaos, but I can't without my Brain Control card  
  
"I play another monster in defense mode" Yugi said  
  
"Looks like Yugi's on the defense if he doesn't find a way past Dan." Tea worriedly went  
  
Dan plays his freshly drawn card  
  
"I play my second Stop Defense card"  
  
Yugi jumps in surprised and worriedness, as his Griffer switches into attack mode  
  
"Attack, Magician of Black Chaos" Dan orders  
  
Magician of Black Chaos blast the Griffer away, seriously hurting Yugi's life points  
  
DAN: 1600  
  
YUGI: 1450  
  
Yugi begins his next turn, drawing his Kuribo  
  
Yugi searches his hand, he has Multiply in his hand  
  
"Let us see how this'll turn out" Yugi says, grinning  
  
"Huh?" Dan gets a little worried  
  
"I shall build the ultimate defense, it worked once before, and it'll work again" Yugi announces  
  
"Huh? The Kuribo's" Kaiba guesses, remembering the time when he first introduced the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to Yugi, and Yugi uses his most weakest monsters for the ultimate defense that he couldn't break through  
  
Kuribo appears on the field (300/200), since it's a fiend, it gains the bonus from Yami (500/400)  
  
Dan just stares at, curious on how could a little kids stuffed toy monster could help defend Yugi. Only thing that thing is useful for that it can deal direct damages, but only by fifty-points.  
  
"How the heck can you build the ultimate defense with a pathetic little monster like that?" Dan asks curious  
  
"Easy, by play my magic card: Multiply"  
  
"Multiply" Dan never heard of that card, but that's what worries him  
  
"Yeah Yug, kick his butt with that thing" Joey cheers aloud  
  
Then suddenly the Kuriboh starts to grow, as it suddenly became two, then into four, then eight, sixteen, thirty-two, doubles every couple of seconds  
  
Dan becomes worried, and furious at the same time  
  
"I end my turn, try and get past my: pathetic little monster, or should I say, pathetic little monsters" Yugi said, smiling  
  
"Blast you Yugi" Dan curses aloud. I heard he was good, I didn't know this good. He really knows his stuff, not to mention his own deck  
  
Dan is a very tough competitor, I just hope this'll work, Yugi thinks to himself  
  
It will work Yugi, said the ever confident Yami  
  
Dan immediately began his turn, "I equip my Magician of Black Chaos with my final Sword of Deep-Seated"  
  
The third sword appears on the Magician of Black Chaos back (4500/4300)  
  
"Attack now" Dan commands  
  
The Magician of Black Chaos charges up his ultimate attack, and blasts the Kuribos into dust, with lights flashing in all over the room  
  
When the light clears, the holograms produces the smoke  
  
"Did that do it?" Dan thought aloud  
  
Just before the smoke clears, the Kuribos continues to multiply  
  
"No" Dan becomes so shocked, he nearly starting to cowardly stepping back that would've made him fall off the stage  
  
Yugi gives a little laughter, "sorry, all of my Kuribohs are in defense mode, and if you want to hurt my life points any further, you have to get past each of my Kuribohs"  
  
"Fine then, before I end my turn, I'll play a magic card: Ookazi"  
  
"Ookazi?" Yugi heard of that card  
  
Suddenly, Yugi is engulfed in flames, as it effects his life points, dealing a total of eight-hundred direct damages  
  
DAN: 1600  
  
YUGI: 650  
  
"That really hurt him" Tristan went  
  
"This is starting to get very interesting" Kaiba said  
  
Yugi starts his next turn as the Kuriboh continues to multiply  
  
Yugi draws a Monster Reborn.  
  
Yugi estimates, that if he plays another monster in defense mode, then Dan may ended up having a third Stop Defense in his hand, and uses it to win. With Multiply and Kuribohs in play, he's safe  
  
"I end my turn without playing anything"  
  
Dan draws another card, then hesitates  
  
Thinking, wondering what to do about his freshly drawn card  
  
This card should do it, Dan thinks to himself  
  
"I play a trap card face down," Dan announces  
  
Did he say a trap card? Yugi asks thoughtfully  
  
The card appears  
  
"Magician of Black Chaos, attack now" Dan commands  
  
The Magician follows its commands  
  
"Again?" Yuig confidently asks  
  
"Yes again, and this time I'll activate my trap card: Reinforcements"  
  
"Oh no" Yugi second guesses what'll happen when that card has been activated  
  
Then suddenly what was one Magician of Black Chaos, turns into five Magicians of Black Chaos (5000/4300)  
  
Then all five blasts the Kuribohs away, Yugi grasping as the attack nearly drove him back, and again another flash of light appears  
  
After the sound of the explosion faded, along with the light, all that is left are the five Magicians of Black Chaos, returning back to one, and a very big debree of smoke in front of Yugi, covering all of the Kuribohs  
  
The room fell into dead silence, watching the suspense, where only thing that is making sounds, is someone at the drinking fountain, forgetting he's still holding onto the button  
  
The debree is starting to clear up, not even the announcer is making a sound, Kaiba is just entertained from the duel, as his little brother Mocuba is drawn to it  
  
Tea has her fingers cross, hoping that the Kuribohs are still okay, as Tristan, Joey and Mai watches suspensefully  
  
Joey's eyes where tight together, and glued to the stage. Man, my eyes haven't been this intense since I saw that porn movie that one time, Joey thought to himself (Japanese episode 2 of the series, or at least issue 2 of its comic book series)  
  
Finally the debreeh has cleared away, and so did the Kuribohs  
  
"They're gone" Tea is desperately worried now  
  
"They're gone, and not long until I finish you off" Dan said  
  
Yugi quietly draws his next card, "this has been a grand and honorable duel Dan. I salute you for your determination"  
  
"Thanks, you too"  
  
"But this duel shall end right here" Yugi said  
  
Yugi then plays his magic card, that a black hole appears above the stage  
  
"What? Dark Hole?" Dan worriedly went  
  
"That's right, Dark Hole" Yugi said  
  
Then the Magician of Black Chaos gets sucked into the vortex, then closes  
  
"That's not all," Yugi said. I was saving my Catapult Turtle so I can use with your Magician of Black Chaos after I've resurrected it, but now since you've left yourself completely open, I'll just resurrect your Magician of Black Chaos, and attack you dead on"  
  
The jewel from the Monster Reborn card appears, making an image of the Magician of Black Chaos, with Yami still in play (3000/2800)  
  
"Sorry, I don't have any monsters in my hand that could finish you off this turn," Yugi mentions. "Attack now Magician of Black Chaos"  
  
Dan looks up, seeing his own monster, attack his own master, whipping him out with his remaining life points  
  
DAN: 0  
  
YUGI: 650  
  
"It's over, and I've won"  
  
Yugi's friends celebrates, as the pharaoh retires back into the millennium puzzle  
  
Dan is on his knees, couldn't believe what has just happen. He has never lost a whole lot of duels, but of all the times he has lost, he never suffered this badly or this close.  
  
Yugi walks up to Dan, "great duel" Then Yugi holds out his hand to shake  
  
Dan looks up at the midget Yugi, and accepts the shake while he remains on his knees  
  
Everyone in the entire room (but Kaiba) applause for the spectacular show they both put up  
  
The announcer who finally collected himself then said, "now that the preliminary matches are over, let us chow down on some food, and I'll dismiss you all by groups and the tournament will begin when we launch fireworks into the sky  
  
Yugi walks gladly towards his table to where his friends awaits for him to congratulate, as Dan walks towards his table, sharing it with strangers  
  
I hope we'll meet again Dan, Yugi thought to himself  
That was a great duel, wasn't it? Now that the preliminary matches are over, now the tournament will begin, on the next chapter  
Next Chapter  
  
Joey wants to collect some star chips to stay ahead of Kaiba, and his next opponent is, Weevil Underwood, who now knows the ultimate secret, that's stronger then the Ultimate Bug, that only exist in this tournament  
  
Next Time: The Thousand Bug 


	7. Thousand Bug Part One

CHAPTER 8  
  
THOUSAND BUG PART II  
JOEY: 5100 WEEVIL: 5800  
  
Joey stands there, face to face with the new bug that isn't suppose to exists in duel monsters The very same insect that took his Thousand Dragon, and use its stats against him "You may surrender whenever you like" Weevil insists "No chance" Joey said, drawing a new card. "I bet its not completely invincible, when I play my magic card: Raigeki" "Oh no I forgot about that card when I looked at his deck" Weevil surprisingly went Joey plays the card, then a cloud appears above Then a streak of lightning bolt shoots down, but the Thousand Bug is protected by some sort of shield "What the?" Joey went "I activated my trap card: Magic Jammer" Weevil explains "Magic Jammer, no wonder" Joey went "Is there anything Joey could do?" Tristan asks "Not much that I could think of, except to give Thousand Bug a stat of its own" Yugi theoretically went "What do you mean?" Tea asks "Remember what I told you about when I dueled Pegasus, and he played his Relinquished" "Oh I get it, they're practically the same" Tristan went Tea turns to Joey, "hey Joey, listen up..." "Stay out of this Tea" Joey warns "But Joey..." "I'm fighting this battle my own way, I'll figure it out. Just please, don't help me on this one, you too Yugi" Yugi sighs, "alright Joey, you're on your own" "I play my Pot of Greed then" Joey went Joey draws his two cards "Then I'll lay these two cards face down" Joey went The two appears face down "Then I play my Axe Raider" The warrior appears, in attack mode (1700/1150) "You stupid fool, you should've put it in defense mode because I can crush it" Weevil went "Huh? Oh no" Joey went, now realizing his mistake Weevil immediately begins his turn, and skip right to attacking after discarding a card from his hand "Thousand Bug, attack" Weevil commands "Sorry Weevil, but I was acting" Joey went "What?" Weevil surprisingly went "I activate my magic card: Graceful Dice" Joey went "Oh no" Weevil went The little angel appears, and rolls the blue die, and everyone watches as it rolls around, rolling into a four, increasing the Axe Raiders attack power to 2100 "Then I activate my trap card: Skull Dice" Joey continues The little devil appears, and rolls its red die, and it rolls a six, lowering the Thousand Bugs attack to 1800 "Oh no" Weevil went "Cut that but down to size" Joey commands Then the Axe Raider slices the Thousand Bug, and the insect screeches in pain "Your thousand bug will now be in a thousand pieces" Joey went "Sorry Joey, but I was acting too" Weevil went, following with a little laugh "What?" "Look again" Joey looks, seeing that the Thousand Dragon instead has taken the hit "It's your Thousand Dragon who takes the hit instead, plus half of its attack power will now be deducted from your life points" Weevil went "Oh no" Joey becomes more desperate  
  
JOEY: 4800 WEEVIL: 5800  
  
Joey curses to himself for falling for that "Now I'll take your Axe Raider and attack again" Weevil went "What? I thought each monster can attack only once per turn" Joey went "Yes, but my Thousand Bug may attack twice per turn, even during the second main phase" "Oh no" Joey went with a surprise The Thousand Bug absorbs the Axe Raider, and spits another holographic acid at Joey, hurting his life points since Axe Raiders attack power is still at 2100  
  
JOEY: 2700 WEEVIL: 5800  
  
The attack forces Joey back, and he accidentally trips on a glass bottle by his foot, and falls hard to the ground, hitting his head, blacking out  
  
Joey stands there, alone in the darkness, wondering what's going on Joey looks around, "hello? Where is everybody? Where am I at" Joey looks around some more, and starts walking in a random chosen path, still seeing nothing, not even his own hands Then he spots a face in a distance "Serenity?" Joey surprisingly went "Joey, why are you giving up so easily?" Serenity asks "There's nothing I can do. Weevil gotten me in a corner and I can't get out" "You've been in many tough situations before, and you've pulled through each time" "Yeah, but this situation is a no win for me. If I attack, it'll just destroy my captured monster, and half of its attack power is deducted from my life points, and my attacking monster can get captured, and then used against me. There's no way I could win" "Yes you can Joey, you just need to figure it out" Serenity went "But...I can't sis...I just can't...I have let...you down...forgive me" "You have lost your faith in yourself Joey, you have failed yourself" Then Serenity disappears back into the pitch-black darkness "Serenity, no wait" Joey leaps out, but trips on something and falls "That's it Joey, stay down there" Kaibas voice rangs Joey looks up, seeing both Kaiba and Weevil there "You're pathetic you know that?" Weevil went "And look, your freidns has also lost there faith in you as well as you did with your sister" Kaiba points Joey looks behind him, seeing Yugi, Tristan and Tea also fading into the darkness "No, don't" Joey calls out "Too late, your nothing more then a has been weakling" Kaiba continues "Yeah, you have failed your sister, your friends, and now yourself. You're alone, like an insect in the night" Weevil said Joey remains where he lays, whimpering, scared, he's all alone now "Joey? Joey?" Called a voice Joey looks up, seeing it is Tea "Joey, get up. I know you're not a quitter Joey." Then Tea disappears, and Tristan takes her place, "you never gave up no matter what the odds are. Even when you try to save that kid, you decided to save him by taking on an entire gang" Then Yugi takes his place, "if you believe in yourself, and the heart of the cards, you can do anything. Just, remember what you've learned in the past, and believe what you can accomplish in the future" Then finally Serenity also appears next, "you've never given up on me Joey, and I too in return has never given up on you. We both aren't just brother and sister, but best friends. You are the one who gone against impossible odds in duelist kingdom to save my sight, and you accomplished each one, helping you make it this far today." Then Serenity disappears "Tea, Tristan, Yugi, Serenity. They're all counting on me, to defeat Weevil, and use the heart of the cards in order to do so. I have dueled against all odds, I even defeated the great Bandit Keith. I've defeated Rex Raptor, Mai Valentine, and even defeated this bug boy once already. If I fail now, then there's no way I'll ever look Serenity in the eye again" Joey gets back up, and then everyone reappears "Tristan, you've been with me for as long as I could remember, and helped me against all odds. Tea, even though we never started out with a good start, with me harassing you and everything, but even during all that, we became friends, even after all those punches you throw for lifting your skirt on purpose. Yugi, ever since we became buds, you stick with me pal. And in return I help keep the bullies off of your back. We have form a great working friendship. Serenity, we have been together for all our lives, even after our parents are divorced. It gave me the ability to do anything if I put my heart into it, and I did to save your eye sight" Then suddenly, everyone that has been a big help in Joeys life starts to appear Everyone is here. But I need to know what I can do to defeat Weevil and his Thousand Bug, at least give me a hint, Joey thinks to himself Then everything went back to pitch black darkness, then Pegasus appears, laughing at Joey  
  
Joey wakes back, "ah, Pegasus" Joey looks around, seeing that he's back "Are you okay Joey?" Tea asks "Yeah, thanks Tea, I'll take it from here, thanks for your help" Joey gets back up, and walks back to his post "What did I do?" Tea wonders "Weevil, it's time to loose" Joey went "I think you may have hit your head a little bit too hard, you have to get past my Thousand Bug" Joey shuts his eyes, remembering what he's fighting for, then draws his card, putting all of his faith into the heart of the cards Joey looks at the card, "I play my Alligator Sword in attack mode" The alligator with swords appears, ready to attack (1500/1200) "Then I shall lay this card face down, then finally play one last monster" "You can only play one monster per turn Joey Wheeler" Weevil reminds him "I know, but I can use its stats" Joey said Then the Copy Cat card appears on the arena, then an image appears, its Weevils Forest card "What?" Weevel surprisingly went "Copy Cat allows me to take any card you have played or in your discard and use it" Joey explains Then the entire field turns into a forest, changing the Thousand Bugs stats to (200/200) "What? Oh no" Weevel went "Now I send my Alligator Sword to attack your Thousand Bug" "No" Weevil gasps Then the alligator swordsman slices through the Thousand Bug, destroying it "No, my Thousand Bug, it's gone" Weevil couldn't grasp it any longer  
  
JOEY: 2700 WEEVIL: 4500  
  
"Then I activate my trap card: Grave Robber, to take back your Thousand Bug under my control, have it absorb my Alligator Sword and send it to attack directly" "Oh no" Weevil went Joey activates his face down card, and everything happened just as Joey said it would, even absorbed Alligator Sword, and attacks its original owner directly  
  
JOEY: 2700 WEEVIL: 3000  
  
"It's your turn Weevil" Joey went "No, I can't loose, not like this. Very well then, take the two star chips, I shall see you again. And I'll see you Yugi in the finals" Weevil then takes out the two star chips he has wagered, recollected his gear and runs "I guess, he surrendered" Tristan went "Great job Joey" "No, I should be congratulating you all" Joey went. "You all and my sister are the main reasons why I got up and continued dueling, even after I lost faith in myself, even when I lost all hope to win." Everyone looks on proudly, as they continue to find their next opponents for the tournament  
Thousand Bug is a made up monster, it doesn't exist (if it does, I hope I can have that card, and everything needed to bring it into play)  
Next Chapter Tea shows her stuff against a duelist while Mocuba also gives it a try against another opponent. Meanwhile, Shadi has return, to talk to Yugi  
  
Next Chapter: Faith and Heart 


	8. Thousand Bug Part Two

CHAPTER 8  
  
THOUSAND BUG PART II  
JOEY: 5100  
  
WEEVIL: 5800  
Joey stands there, face to face with the new bug that isn't suppose to exists in duel monsters  
  
The very same insect that took his Thousand Dragon, and use its stats against him  
  
"You may surrender whenever you like" Weevil insists  
  
"No chance" Joey said, drawing a new card. "I bet its not completely invincible, when I play my magic card: Raigeki"  
  
"Oh no I forgot about that card when I looked at his deck" Weevil surprisingly went Joey plays the card, then a cloud appears above  
  
Then a streak of lightning bolt shoots down, but the Thousand Bug is protected by some sort of shield  
  
"What the?" Joey went  
  
"I activated my trap card: Magic Jammer" Weevil explains  
  
"Magic Jammer, no wonder" Joey went  
  
"Is there anything Joey could do?" Tristan asks  
  
"Not much that I could think of, except to give Thousand Bug a stat of its own" Yugi theoretically went  
  
"What do you mean?" Tea asks  
  
"Remember what I told you about when I dueled Pegasus, and he played his Relinquished"  
  
"Oh I get it, they're practically the same" Tristan went  
  
Tea turns to Joey, "hey Joey, listen up..."  
  
"Stay out of this Tea" Joey warns  
  
"But Joey..."  
  
"I'm fighting this battle my own way, I'll figure it out. Just please, don't help me on this one, you too Yugi"  
  
Yugi sighs, "alright Joey, you're on your own"  
  
"I play my Pot of Greed then" Joey went  
  
Joey draws his two cards  
  
"Then I'll lay these two cards face down" Joey went  
  
The two appears face down  
  
"Then I play my Axe Raider"  
  
The warrior appears, in attack mode (1700/1150)  
  
"You stupid fool, you should've put it in defense mode because I can crush it" Weevil went  
  
"Huh? Oh no" Joey went, now realizing his mistake  
  
Weevil immediately begins his turn, and skip right to attacking after discarding a card from his hand  
  
"Thousand Bug, attack" Weevil commands  
  
"Sorry Weevil, but I was acting" Joey went  
  
"What?" Weevil surprisingly went  
  
"I activate my magic card: Graceful Dice" Joey went  
  
"Oh no" Weevil went  
  
The little angel appears, and rolls the blue die, and everyone watches as it rolls around, rolling into a four, increasing the Axe Raiders attack power to 2100  
  
"Then I activate my trap card: Skull Dice" Joey continues  
  
The little devil appears, and rolls its red die, and it rolls a six, lowering the Thousand Bugs attack to 1800  
  
"Oh no" Weevil went  
  
"Cut that but down to size" Joey commands  
  
Then the Axe Raider slices the Thousand Bug, and the insect screeches in pain  
  
"Your thousand bug will now be in a thousand pieces" Joey went  
  
"Sorry Joey, but I was acting too" Weevil went, following with a little laugh  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look again"  
  
Joey looks, seeing that the Thousand Dragon instead has taken the hit  
  
"It's your Thousand Dragon who takes the hit instead, plus half of its attack power will now be deducted from your life points" Weevil went  
  
"Oh no" Joey becomes more desperate  
JOEY: 4800  
  
WEEVIL: 5800  
Joey curses to himself for falling for that  
  
"Now I'll take your Axe Raider and attack again" Weevil went  
  
"What? I thought each monster can attack only once per turn" Joey went  
  
"Yes, but my Thousand Bug may attack twice per turn, even during the second main phase"  
  
"Oh no" Joey went with a surprise  
  
The Thousand Bug absorbs the Axe Raider, and spits another holographic acid at Joey, hurting his life points since Axe Raiders attack power is still at 2100  
JOEY: 2700  
  
WEEVIL: 5800  
The attack forces Joey back, and he accidentally trips on a glass bottle by his foot, and falls hard to the ground, hitting his head, blacking out  
Joey stands there, alone in the darkness, wondering what's going on  
  
Joey looks around, "hello? Where is everybody? Where am I at"  
  
Joey looks around some more, and starts walking in a random chosen path, still seeing nothing, not even his own hands  
  
Then he spots a face in a distance  
  
"Serenity?" Joey surprisingly went  
  
"Joey, why are you giving up so easily?" Serenity asks  
  
"There's nothing I can do. Weevil gotten me in a corner and I can't get out"  
  
"You've been in many tough situations before, and you've pulled through each time"  
  
"Yeah, but this situation is a no win for me. If I attack, it'll just destroy my captured monster, and half of its attack power is deducted from my life points, and my attacking monster can get captured, and then used against me. There's no way I could win"  
  
"Yes you can Joey, you just need to figure it out" Serenity went  
  
"But...I can't sis...I just can't...I have let...you down...forgive me"  
  
"You have lost your faith in yourself Joey, you have failed yourself"  
  
Then Serenity disappears back into the pitch-black darkness  
  
"Serenity, no wait" Joey leaps out, but trips on something and falls  
  
"That's it Joey, stay down there" Kaibas voice rangs  
  
Joey looks up, seeing both Kaiba and Weevil there  
  
"You're pathetic you know that?" Weevil went  
  
"And look, your freidns has also lost there faith in you as well as you did with your sister" Kaiba points  
  
Joey looks behind him, seeing Yugi, Tristan and Tea also fading into the darkness  
  
"No, don't" Joey calls out  
  
"Too late, your nothing more then a has been weakling" Kaiba continues  
  
"Yeah, you have failed your sister, your friends, and now yourself. You're alone, like an insect in the night" Weevil said  
  
Joey remains where he lays, whimpering, scared, he's all alone now  
  
"Joey? Joey?" Called a voice  
  
Joey looks up, seeing it is Tea  
  
"Joey, get up. I know you're not a quitter Joey."  
  
Then Tea disappears, and Tristan takes her place, "you never gave up no matter what the odds are. Even when you try to save that kid, you decided to save him by taking on an entire gang"  
  
Then Yugi takes his place, "if you believe in yourself, and the heart of the cards, you can do anything. Just, remember what you've learned in the past, and believe what you can accomplish in the future"  
  
Then finally Serenity also appears next, "you've never given up on me Joey, and I too in return has never given up on you. We both aren't just brother and sister, but best friends. You are the one who gone against impossible odds in duelist kingdom to save my sight, and you accomplished each one, helping you make it this far today."  
  
Then Serenity disappears  
  
"Tea, Tristan, Yugi, Serenity. They're all counting on me, to defeat Weevil, and use the heart of the cards in order to do so. I have dueled against all odds, I even defeated the great Bandit Keith. I've defeated Rex Raptor, Mai Valentine, and even defeated this bug boy once already. If I fail now, then there's no way I'll ever look Serenity in the eye again"  
  
Joey gets back up, and then everyone reappears  
  
"Tristan, you've been with me for as long as I could remember, and helped me against all odds. Tea, even though we never started out with a good start, with me harassing you and everything, but even during all that, we became friends, even after all those punches you throw for lifting your skirt on purpose. Yugi, ever since we became buds, you stick with me pal. And in return I help keep the bullies off of your back. We have form a great working friendship. Serenity, we have been together for all our lives, even after our parents are divorced. It gave me the ability to do anything if I put my heart into it, and I did to save your eye sight"  
  
Then suddenly, everyone that has been a big help in Joeys life starts to appear  
  
Everyone is here. But I need to know what I can do to defeat Weevil and his Thousand Bug, at least give me a hint, Joey thinks to himself  
  
Then everything went back to pitch black darkness, then Pegasus appears, laughing at Joey  
Joey wakes back, "ah, Pegasus" Joey looks around, seeing that he's back  
  
"Are you okay Joey?" Tea asks  
  
"Yeah, thanks Tea, I'll take it from here, thanks for your help"  
  
Joey gets back up, and walks back to his post  
  
"What did I do?" Tea wonders  
  
"Weevil, it's time to loose" Joey went  
  
"I think you may have hit your head a little bit too hard, you have to get past my Thousand Bug"  
  
Joey shuts his eyes, remembering what he's fighting for, then draws his card, putting all of his faith into the heart of the cards  
  
Joey looks at the card, "I play my Alligator Sword in attack mode"  
  
The alligator with swords appears, ready to attack (1500/1200)  
  
"Then I shall lay this card face down, then finally play one last monster"  
  
"You can only play one monster per turn Joey Wheeler" Weevil reminds him  
  
"I know, but I can use its stats" Joey said  
  
Then the Copy Cat card appears on the arena, then an image appears, its Weevils Forest card  
  
"What?" Weevel surprisingly went  
  
"Copy Cat allows me to take any card you have played or in your discard and use it" Joey explains  
  
Then the entire field turns into a forest, changing the Thousand Bugs stats to (200/200)  
  
"What? Oh no" Weevel went  
  
"Now I send my Alligator Sword to attack your Thousand Bug"  
  
"No" Weevil gasps  
  
Then the alligator swordsman slices through the Thousand Bug, destroying it  
  
"No, my Thousand Bug, it's gone" Weevil couldn't grasp it any longer  
JOEY: 2700  
  
WEEVIL: 4500  
"Then I activate my trap card: Grave Robber, to take back your Thousand Bug under my control, have it absorb my Alligator Sword and send it to attack directly"  
  
"Oh no" Weevil went  
  
Joey activates his face down card, and everything happened just as Joey said it would, even absorbed Alligator Sword, and attacks its original owner directly  
JOEY: 2700  
  
WEEVIL: 3000  
"It's your turn Weevil" Joey went  
  
"No, I can't loose, not like this. Very well then, take the two star chips, I shall see you again. And I'll see you Yugi in the finals"  
  
Weevil then takes out the two star chips he has wagered, recollected his gear and runs  
  
"I guess, he surrendered" Tristan went  
  
"Great job Joey"  
  
"No, I should be congratulating you all" Joey went. "You all and my sister are the main reasons why I got up and continued dueling, even after I lost faith in myself, even when I lost all hope to win."  
  
Everyone looks on proudly, as they continue to find their next opponents for the tournament  
Thousand Bug is a made up monster, it doesn't exist (if it does, I hope I can have that card, and everything needed to bring it into play)  
Next Chapter  
  
Tea shows her stuff against a duelist while Mocuba also gives it a try against another opponent, throwing the card that Kaiba gave him before the tournament a try. Meanwhile, Shadi has return, to talk to Yugi  
  
Next Chapter: Faith and Heart  
If you like anime like fics, try my original fic: Moyash SF. It's about a boy who finds a jewel, and in it contains a dark angel excommunicated from the heavens.  
  
Together, they join a special forces alliance between heaven and hell, in order to protect the balance of good and evil, against all anyone who threatens it (no matter who).  
  
Full of action, language, might insult religious people (don't complain if it does), and it's my first original fic.  
  
Please check it out at: FanPress.net and tell me what you think 


	9. Faith and Heart

Sorry about the delay, I started doing original fics called: Moyash SF and Armor Duels. Check them out at fictionpress.net, and check out Moyash SF's sort of official website at:   
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
FAITH AND HEART  
  
*****  
  
Tristan plays his next card to finish off his first opponent of the tournament. "Alright, I now play my Dark Fire Soldier #2."  
  
The black figured soldier covered in flames and holding a sword appears, in attack mode (1700/1100)  
  
"Then I'll send him on the attack against your Labyrinth Wall," Tristan mentions.  
  
"How?" His opponent asks. "According to my scouter, your Dark Fire Soldier has seventeen hundred attack points, while my wall has three- thousand defense points. Your Dark Fire Soldier attack power wont stand up to my walls defense power."  
  
"Who said anything about attacking its defensive power?" Tristan asks, revealing a magic card: Stop Defense.  
  
"Oh no," his foe went.  
  
Tristan plays the magic card, switching the wall into attack mode (0/3000).  
  
"Now I'll send my soldier on the attack, as I activate my trap card: Reinforcments.  
  
The dark fire soldier appears to now be five dark fire soldiers (2200/1100). The soldiers destroys the wall, as well as the remaining life points of Tristans opponent.  
TRISTAN: 2350  
  
OPPONENT: 0  
"No, I lost," cries his opponent  
  
"Yep, that's what happens when you go up against the Tristan Taylor" Tristan went, collecting the two star chips he wagered for.  
  
Then he runs over to Yugi and the others  
  
"Great duel Tristan" Yugi congratulated  
  
"Yeah, almost as good as me" Joey teased  
  
"Yep, defiantly not bad," Tristan agrees.  
  
"Come on, now it's my turn to find an opponent," Tea went  
  
"Then lets go find one" Yugi agrees  
  
Everyone follows Tea as she volunteers to take the lead to search for her first opponent  
  
*****  
  
Outside of the city, Keemo awaits outside of his gate, waiting for his shift to finally end and his replacement to show up.  
  
"Excuse me" said a strange young voice  
  
Keemo looks over to see an Egyptian man standing right by him  
  
"What do you want?" Keemo asks  
  
"Is this the Duel City Tournament Competitions?"  
  
"Well it isn't a communist town with the fences up, but yeah it is. You're too late to join up, the competition started over an hour ago"  
  
"I have no interest in joining Keemo, I'm only here to look for someone"  
  
"Hey, how did you know my name?"  
  
"I know a lot more then your own name, therefore I know of your past. If you don't let me pass, then we'll have to play a shadow game with my millennium scale"  
  
Keemo remembers about Pegasus telling him about the shadow games, and worries about what the millennium scale powers might be, but is up for it  
  
"What kind of game?" Keemo asks.  
  
The man takes a feather out of his top and places it on one of the plates of the scales. "I am Shadi, a servant of Anubis and the keeper of the millennium scale. This game will test your will and goodness. I'll asks you many questions. Your heart is placed in one plate, and the feather of Ma'at in the other. If your sins is heavier then the feather, the penalty game of death will awaits you"  
  
"Huh?" Keemo wonders if this Shadi person is wacked out  
  
"First question, would you steal food for yourself, or for starving children who are also dying of hunger"  
  
Keemo decides to play it out, "I'd steal for the children of course"  
  
Then the empty plate starts to lower, as if something invisible has just been placed  
  
"Huh?" Keemo said in shocked  
  
"You lie" Shadi went. "Next question"  
  
*****  
  
In another part of town, Kaiba with only six star chips now, continues walking around town  
  
"Who do you think I should take on next Seto?" Mocuba asks.  
  
"Hey you," a duelist went  
  
The duelist runs up to Kaiba  
  
"I challenge you to a duel"  
  
"Denied" Kaiba answers  
  
"What?"  
  
"I tell you what" Kaiba starts making a deal. "Defeat my brother, and I'll accept your challenge"  
  
The duelist looks over to Mocuba, then takes out his dueling gear, "alright, lets go"  
  
*****  
  
Tea sits on the bench, tired out. They haven't found any opponent at all  
  
"Now what should I do?" Tea asks  
  
Everyone remains silent, then someones voice rang out  
  
"Hey, are any of you all still dueling?"  
  
Everyone looks over to see some girl running up to them  
  
"Yeah, I am" Tea replies  
  
"Great, then lets duel" The girl insisted, revealing that she has already has six star chips  
  
"Wow, you must be good to have that many star chips so fast" Yugi went  
  
As the two girls set up, the girl went, "my name's Anna, and I got these extra chips from some friends who couldn't come today, so they gave me their chips"  
  
"That's nice of them." Tea went. "And my name's Tea, now lets duel"  
  
TEA: 8000  
  
ANNA: 8000  
  
Tea goes first, "I'll play a monster in defense mode"  
  
The card reveals itself face down  
  
"Cool, I'll then play my Dissoverock and attack with it" Anna went  
  
The dissolverock appears to be some type of dissolved monster (900/1000)  
  
When the Dissolverock attacked, it attacks Tea's face down Green Phantom King card (500/1600)  
  
"Oh no" Anna went  
  
TEA: 8000  
  
ANNA: 7300  
As soon as Anna ends her turn, Tea plays her Neo the Magic Swordsman (1700/1000), then sends her on the attack against Anna's Dissolverock card, destroying it  
  
TEA: 8000  
  
ANNA: 6500  
  
Anna then plays a monster in defensive mode, and Tea sacrifices her Green Phantom King in order to play her Gyakutenno Megami in attack mode (1800/2000). Sending her Gyakutenno Megami to attack Anna's defending monster, and Neo the Magic Swordsman to attack directly  
  
TEA: 8000  
  
ANNA: 5800  
  
"Wow, your very good Tea" Anna congratulate  
  
"Thank you," Tea went.  
  
Anna plays a magic card called Change of Heart, and took control of Gyakutenno Megami and uses it as an offering for Twin-Headed Fire Dragon (2200/1700)  
  
Anna then sends her Twin-Headed Fire Dragon card to attacks Tea's Neo the Magic Swordsman  
  
"Good comeback" Tea went  
  
"Thanks"  
  
TEA: 7500  
  
ANNA: 5800  
  
"Well, at least they're still making friends out of each other," Joey observed  
  
Tea draws her next card: Senju of the Thousand Hands. She heard a rumor about this cards hidden powers, and decides to check it out. She already has her only ritual card in her hand  
  
"I play my Senju of the Thousand Hands," Tea announces. "Then, I'll activate its special effect"  
  
As soon as Senju appears, Tea receives her permission from her scouter to search her deck for her ritual monster card.  
  
"Then I'll activate his one of his two hidden powers. One to allow me to search my deck for any card I want" Tea comfirms that hidden power, and searches her deck for the card she wants  
  
"Then, I'll activate its second hidden powers, to be able to play my ritual monster on the same turn"  
  
"Can she do that?" Tristan asks  
  
"If it's one of Senjus hidden abilities" Yugi answers  
  
Sure enough, it is  
  
"Alright," Tea began. "I play my Commencement dance ritual card, sacrificing my two monsters in my hand, and then play my ritual monster: Performance of the Sword"  
  
The sword dancer appears (1900/1850)  
  
"Then, I'll play these two cards face down," Tea went. "Then I send my Performance of the Sword on the attack"  
  
The swords dancer attacks, even though she is weaker then the Twin- Headed Fire Dragon  
  
"I'll activate a magic card," Tea announces, "Graceful Dice"  
  
The little angel appears, and rolls its die, rolling a 4, increasing the Performance of the Swords attack power to 2300, destroying the dragon  
  
TEA: 7500  
  
ANNA: 5700  
  
As everyone watches the duel, Yugi notices a familiar figure in the alleys not far from where he's at. "Is that?"  
  
Yugi leaves the group, and runs towards the alley where he spotted the figure  
  
When he enters the alley, he becomes shocked at his discovery of who it is, "Shadi?"  
  
"Yugi, good to see you again"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm afraid Yugi, that you may be in danger. There are evil forces at work here, evil forces that wants nothing more then revenge"  
  
"Evil forces?" Yugi asks  
  
"Of course, be weary Yugi, for both yours, and the pharaohs sake"  
  
Then Shadi turns and disappears into the shadows  
  
"Hey wait," Yugi yells out, following Shadi into the shadows, but he has disappeared. "What does he meant by evil forces?"  
  
*****  
  
Mocuba puts up a good fight, but both duelists LP is very low  
  
"Alright, punk, it's your turn" Mocubas foe mentions  
  
Mocuba draws a card, the same card that Kaiba has given to him before the tournament began. He looks on the field, with the swords of revealing lights that they both played, and his opponents has just worn off, and enough monsters on the field, Mocuba knows he can win  
  
"I'll sacrifice my two monsters in play" Mocuba went  
  
The two monsters disappears into the card shaped vortex behind them both, and out cam a monster, that shocked his opponent  
  
"And play: Tri-Horned Dragon"  
  
One of the worlds most rarest monsters appears under Mocubas complete control (2850/2350)  
  
"Attack, Tri-Horned Dragon" Mocuba commands  
  
The dragon casts its fire blast, blasting the foes monsters away, and whipping out his remaining life points  
  
"Oh no" His opponent went  
  
"You've lost" Kaiba said, proud of his little brother  
  
*****  
  
"That was a great duel," Anna congratulated Tea after she has won. "Maybe we could duel again someday"  
  
Anna hands four star chips to Tea  
  
"Ah, Anna..."  
  
"Keep them" Anna insisted  
  
"Okay" Tea said with a smile  
  
Anna and Tea said their goodbyes and went their own separate ways  
  
"That was a good duel Tea" Joey congratulated  
  
"Yeah, thanks"  
  
"Alright, now it's my turn" Yugi went, still thinking about what Shadi has told him earlier  
Next Chapter:  
  
Yugi gets kidnapped by some duelist, and duels the leader. Meanwhile, Tea, Joey and Tristan splits up in order to find Yugi. Will they find him before it's too late?  
  
Next Chapter: Kidnapped  
  
I know, this chapter is a bit fast, but I want to get to Yugi's first duel of the tournaments elimination round as fast as possible  
  
Oh, and please check out my original fics at fictionpress.net, look up Moyash SF (check out website: ), and even check out my other original fic: Armor Duels 


	10. Kidnapped Part One

Hey, I know the last chapter was a little fast, but I only do around five pages for this fic. Also, I have deleted a lot of my fics (DBZ in Survivor was deleted by fanfiction, not by me because of its rating, incase you wondered what happened to it), but I can grantee that this fic will not be deleted.  
  
Also, please check out both of my original fics at fictionpress.net sometime soon: Moyash SF and Armor Duels, and don't forget to write a review to tell me what you think. These fics chapters are longer (ten pages to be exact)  
CHAPTER 10  
  
KIDNAPPED Part I  
Marik sits in his chair of the hotel room that he has rented with the star chips his rare hunters has brought him.  
  
"Master Marik," asks one of the rare hunters  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Marik asks.  
  
"The jewels are completed," says the rare hunter  
  
"Good, now remember. Each rare hunter gets only one chance against each duelist. If they win, not only they gain that jewel, but I'll send your soul to the shadow realm. Also, if any of you rare hunters finds a duelist with the jewel, they are to stay clear of. Got it?"  
  
"Of course, Master Marik," the rare hunter went.  
  
Then the rare hunter left, leaving Marik alone.  
Yugi and the others search around for more duelist, when Yugi spots the outdoors restrooms  
  
"Ah, I'll be right back," Yugi went, then runs over to the restrooms.  
  
"I told him he shouldn't drink too much soda during lunch," Tristan went.  
After Yugi is finished, and washes his hands, someone steps besides him  
  
"Huh? Oh hello," Yugi greets the stranger  
  
The stranger looks down at Yugi, gave a smirk, and then punches Yugi in order to knock him out  
Joey, Tristan and Tea still waits outside, and Yugi still hasn't come out  
  
"Hey Yug, what's the hold up?" Joey asks.  
  
No reply came  
  
"I got a bad feeling about this," Tea mentions aloud  
  
"Come on," Tristan went, agreeing with Tea  
  
Both Joey and Tristan enters the bathroom, leaving Tea to wait outside  
  
When both Tristan and Joey enters the mens room, they found it empty, and the bathrooms window open  
  
"There's no way Yugi could reach that window," Joey went.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Yugi's been kidnapped," Tristan went.  
Yugi wakes back up, finding himself in a wherehouse  
  
"Wakey wakey Yugi Mouto," says an unfamiliar voice  
  
Yugi looks up, seeing a gang of three duelists there  
  
"What's going on here?" Yugi demands  
  
"We've taken you away from your friends, concidering that Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor are your bodyguards"  
  
"What? No, they're my friends"  
  
"Of course they are, but they're also bodyguards. They protected you from bullies and thugs. But now it's time for us to play"  
  
"Play what?" Yugi asks.  
  
"I, Kurrin, challenges you to a duel."  
  
"Very well, I accept," Yugi went  
  
And then the millennium puzzle, glows as the pharaoh of the puzzle takes over Yugis body after Yugi calls out Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
"Let us begin our duel," Yami-Yugi suggests  
  
The two duelists sets up their dueling arena, and then his foe makes a suggestion  
  
"Here's a good deal for yah Yugi," Kurrin suggests, "how about you wager both of your star chips, and not only I'll wager both of mine, but my two friends will wager both of there's as well, equaling a total of six star chips if you win"  
  
"Very well then," Yugi accepts  
KURRIN: 8000  
  
YUGI: 8000  
"I'll go first," Kurrin insisted, then begins his turn by drawing a fresh card  
  
Yugi stands his ground, waiting to see what his foes move is going to be  
  
"First, I'll lay two cards face down," says Kurrin, playing the card face down. "Then, I shall play a monster face down in defensive mode"  
  
All three cards appears on the field, each facing down  
  
"My turn," Yugi draws his Beta the Magnet Warrior. Since he doesn't have any trap cards in his hand, he has to play it and see what happens. "I play Beta the Magnet Warrior"  
  
The little magnet warrior appears on the field (1700/1600) in attack mode  
  
Kurrin smirks then thinks to himself, perfect  
  
"Beta, attack now," Yugi commands, and the little magnet warrior obeys  
  
"Activating trap card," Kurrin went  
  
The trap card is activated, and then the magnet warrior stopped its attack, because the trap card was Waboku  
  
Yugi growls a bit, and then ended his turn  
  
Kurrin begins his turn, "now I shall activate my magic card"  
  
"Your magic card?" Yugi went  
  
"Yes, activating my magic card: Creature Swap"  
  
When the magic card is revealed on the field, both monster on the field has switched sides, putting Beta the Magnet Warrior on Kurrins side, and Kurrins defending Skull Servant on Yugis side  
  
"Oh no," Yugi went  
  
"That's right Yugi," Kurrin went. "Now I shall play D. Human in attack mode, then play Stop Defense on the Skull Servant"  
  
The D. Human appears in attack mode (1300/1100), and then the Skull Servant now on Yugis side switches face-up into attack mode  
  
"D. Human, attack the Skull Servant now" Kurrin commands  
  
The D. Human attacks, destroying the Skull Servant  
KURRIN: 8000  
  
YUGI: 7000  
"Now," Kurrin continues "Beta, attack your master"  
  
Beta the Magnet Warrior shoots out electricity, striking down Yugis life points even further  
  
KURRIN: 8000  
  
YUGI: 5300  
Now what am I going to do? Yugi thinks to himself  
  
Joey, Tristan and Tea talked about how to find Yugi  
  
"Alright, we each split up, and find Yugi, then meet up back here in three hours," Tea suggests  
  
"Right," both Joey and Tristan agrees  
  
They each chosen their own direction, and head there  
  
I hope Yugi is alright, Tea thinks to herself  
Back at the where house, Yugi looks at the playing field with great frustration Yugi draws his next card, and plays it  
  
"I play a monster, face down in defensive mode," Yugi proclaims  
  
"Very well then," Kurring went, drawing a new card in order to start his turn. "I sacrifice my D. Human, in order to play Octoberser"  
  
The D. Human disappears into the card facing behind it, and then the Octoberser appears in order to take the D. Humans place (1600/1400)  
  
"Octoberser, attack now" Kurrin orders  
  
The Octoberser launches its spear at Yugis face down card  
  
Yugi smirks as Kurrin will make a startling discovery  
  
The face down card reveals itself to be Alpha, the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700).  
  
"What? Oh well, loosing one hundred life points isn't that bad" Kurrin went  
  
"Who said you'll loose one hundred life points?" Yami-Yugi asks  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kurrin checks his scouter, it reads Alphas attack and defensive power has increased (1900/2200)  
  
"Ah," Kurrin said in a surprise  
KURRIN: 7400  
  
YUGI: 5300  
"But how?" Kurrin wonders  
  
Each magnet warrior gives each other five hundred bonus points to both attack and defense power" Yugi explains  
  
Kurrin looks over to the Beta card that he took from Yugi, sure enough Yugi was right (2200/2100)  
  
"Darn it," Kurrin curses  
  
"It's my turn" Yugi immediately went, drawing a new card  
  
Yugi looks at his hand, then onto the field, smirking  
  
"I play Brain Control" Yugi reveals, taking control over his Beta the Magnet Warrior, bringing it back to his side  
  
"Ah," Kurrin worriedly went, even though he knows Brain Control only works until the end of the users turn  
  
"Then, I shall sacrifice both of my magnet warriors in order to summon my favorite card" Yugi states  
  
Both magnet warriors: Alpha and Beta, disappears into the card shaped dimensional hole behind them, and then the a wizard in dark purple clothing and a staff appears  
  
"I have summoned, the Dark Magician" Yugi states  
  
Kurrin curses again  
  
"Dark Magic Attack," Yugi commands  
  
Then the Dark Magician launches its attack, destroying the Octoberser  
  
"Oh no" Kurrin worriedly went, and it was going so well too  
KURRIN: 6500  
  
YUGI: 5300  
Yugi stands his ground, "now what are you going to do now Kurrin?"  
  
Kurrin eyes twitchs a little, and just began his turn  
  
"I play a monster in defensive mode" Kurrin stated  
  
Yugi draws another monster and plays it, "I play my Celtic Guardian in attack mode"  
  
The guardian appears, posed for an attack (1400/1200)  
  
"Then I send my Dark Magician on the attack" Yugi mentions, sending his Dark Magician to destroy Kurrins only defending monster. "Then I shall send my Celtic Guardian to attack you directly"  
  
The Celtic Guardian runs up to Kurrin, jumps into the air, and then slices right through Kurrins life points  
KURRIN: 5100  
  
YUGI: 5300  
Kurrin draws a magic card  
  
"I play Pot of Greed, in order to draw two cards" Kurrin explains  
  
Yugi just stood there  
  
Kurrin draws his two cards and added it to his hand. Perfect, Kurrin thinks to himself.  
  
"I play one card, face down, along with another monster face down as well"  
  
Yugi wonders what that face down card is, but decides to chance it  
  
"I send my Dark Magician on the attack" Yugi states, sending his magician on the attack  
  
"You've activated my trap card Waboku"  
  
"What? Another one?"  
  
The Waboku card stops the Dark Magicians assault  
  
"If that's the case, Celtic Guardian, attack now" Yugi orders  
  
The Celtic Guardian attacks, revealing the face down monster: Wall of Illusion (1000/1850)  
  
"Oh no" Yugi worriedly went  
  
"Oh yes" Kurrin states  
  
With the Wall of Illusion being attacked by Yugis weaker monster, no only has he suffered damages to his life points, but also had to return his Celtic Guardian back to his hand  
  
Why would he save that card for my Celtic Guardian, and not for my Dark Magician, where I needed two tributes to bring into play, Yugi thinks to himself  
  
Kurrin begins his turn, "now I shall play a magic card called: Share the Pain."  
  
"Share the Pain, what's that?" Yugi wonders  
  
"Share the Pain makes us both sacrifice a monster on the field as a tribute."  
  
"Ah" Yugi understood immediately.  
  
Kurrin must have a high level monster in his hand, so he played his Wall of Illusion and Waboku. Waboku to stops the Dark Magicians attack from destroying the Wall of Illusion, and then uses the Wall of Illusions effect in order to get rid of the Celtic Guardian. Then uses the Share of Pain card in order to bring in a higher level monster. The Share of Pain card appears in the middle of the arena, sucking both the Wall of Illusion and Yugis Dark Magician in  
  
Then Kurrin plays his monster, "this is the strongest monster I've gotten in my entire deck, ready to obliterate you Yugi"  
To Be Continued...  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Yugi and Kurrin continues their duel. Meanwhile, Tea runs into some trouble.  
Next Chapter: Kidnapped Part II  
  
Kurrin is Krillins original name from DBZ just to let you know  
  
Also, each card in this fic is real (I own most of the cards that Kurrin has played, including the Share the Pain card) 


	11. Kidnapped Part Two

CHAPTER 11  
  
KIDNAPPED PART II  
  
KURRIN: 5100  
  
YUGI: 5300  
  
Then Kurrin plays his monster, "this is the strongest monster I've gotten in my entire deck, ready to obliterate you Yugi"  
  
Yugi brasses himself, as Kurrin uses both tributes from his Wall of Illusion and Yugis Dark Magician, and plays Skull Knight in attack mode (2650/2250)  
  
"Oh no" Yugi went  
  
Yugi knows that the Skull Knight is a fusion monster, but with the new rules of Duel City Tournament, it's legal.  
  
"Now I send my Skull Knight on the attack" Kurrin states, and the Skull Knight slashes its sword right through Yugi, cutting the remainder in half  
  
KURRIN: 5100  
  
YUGI: 2650  
  
Yugi stares at the Skull Knight, wondering what he could do in order to gain a lead, and destroy the Skull Knight  
  
Kurrin ends his turn by playing a card face down  
  
Now what am I going to do? Yugi thinks to himself  
  
Yugi gets back up, and draws a fresh card, drawing his Mirror Force trap card, also seeing the Mystical Elf card in his hand  
  
"I play a monster face down in defensive mode, as well as a card in defensive mode as well"  
  
The two face down cards appear, but Kurrin isn't worried that much  
  
"Skull Knight, attack" Kurrin orders  
  
The Skull Knight obeys  
  
"You've activated my trap card, Mirror Force," Yugi mentions, activating his trap card  
  
"But then you activated my trap card, Seven Tools of the Bandit" Kurrin also mentions  
  
"What? Oh no"  
  
Kurrins Seven Tools of the Bandit counters Yugis Mirror Force, and allows Skull Knight to carry on with its attack, destroying the face down card Mystical Elf  
  
Since Kurrin uses the Seven Tools of the Bandit, he looses one thousand of his life points  
  
KURRIN: 4100  
  
YUGI: 2650  
  
Yugi growls and curses under his breath, but draws a fresh card, drawing Book of Secret Arts  
  
"I play one card, face down" Yugi states. "Then I shall play a monster in defense mode" Kurrin is glad to hear Yugis tone of voice, it sounded like Yugi is about to give up any second now  
  
"To finish this duel, I play my Uraby, equipped with Raise Body Heat equip magic card" Uraby appears on the field (1500/800), then the dinosaurs body temperature raises, increasing its power (1800/1100)  
  
"Now, attack Uraby" Kurrin commands  
  
Uraby attacks Yugis defending Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800)  
  
"Darn it" Kurrin curses  
  
Kurrin then immediately had his Skull Knight to destroy the last Magnet Warrior, leaving Yugi open for an attack, but luckily, Kurrin doesn't have any other monsters on the field  
  
Yugi draws a new card, and the heart of the cards has done well for him  
  
"I play a magic card" Yugi announces, playing his freshly drawn magic card. "Monster Reborn"  
  
The monster reborn card appears on the field, and it brings Yugis Dark Magician back from the graveyard  
  
"That wont do you any good, my Skull Knight is still more powerful" Kurrin went  
  
"But what if I activate a card that I've placed on the field on my last turn?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I activate my magic card, Book of Secret Arts"  
  
The card activates itself, giving the Dark Magician a book, increasing his power (2800/2400)  
  
"Oh no" Kurrin worriedly went  
  
"Oh yes. Dark Magician, Dark Magic attack now"  
  
The Dark Magician uses its dark powers, destroying the Skull Knight  
  
"Oh no, not my Skull Knight" Kurrin cries out  
  
KURRIN: 3950  
  
YUGI: 2650  
  
Kurrin looks through his hand, and draws a new card, not finding anything useful  
  
"I play a monster in defense mode, and then switch my Uraby into defensive mode"  
  
Kurrins knew card appears face down in defensive mode, as the Uraby moves into a defensive stance  
  
Yugi draws a new card to begin his turn. "I play, Neo, the Magic Swordsman in attack mode"  
  
The Neo card appears in attack mode (1700/1000)  
  
Then Yugi sends the Dark Magician to destroy the face down card, and then sends Neo to attack the defending Uraby, leaving Kurrin completely defenseless  
  
"Oh no," Kurrin worriedly went  
  
*****  
  
Tea runs through the alleys, still not finding Yugi anywhere  
  
"Where is he?" Tea worriedly went  
  
"Hey baby, looking for somebody?" Says a guys voice  
  
Tea turns around, seeing a small group of high schoolers walking towards her  
  
"Ah, I have to go" Tea went  
  
As she turns around, a bigger high schooler stands in her way  
  
"Not yet miss," says one of the approaching three behind her. "You have to pay the toll"  
  
Tea knows what he meant by paying the toll, but doesn't want any part of it  
  
The big kid then grabs Tea, and holds her in the air  
  
"Let me go, someone help" Tea yells out  
  
As the three approaches Tea, someone steps out in front  
  
Tea recognizes him, it was Dan, that Yugi faced back at the preliminary matches.  
  
"I don't like the looks of this," Dan said. "In America, we punish who ever tries to harm a harmless girl"  
  
"Get out of our way, or we'll kill you" one of the three threatens  
  
Dan gives a smirk, telling the three to attack  
  
Tea and her capturer watches as Dan uses all kinds of martial arts moves, taking on three guys at once, putting each of them down onto the ground  
  
Tea recognizes the style to be Akido, a Japanese Samurai style of martial arts  
  
Teas capturer tosses her aside, and then attacks Dan as his buddies remains on the ground  
  
Dan sees the big guy attack, and ducks under the big guy, stand up behind him, elbowing in the back  
  
The big guy turns around, and Dan decides to use Tae-Kwan-Do, taking the offense, beating the big guy up  
  
Then the big guy counters by smacking Dan into the ground  
  
The big guy lifts his foot to finish Dan off, but Dan took the opportunity and grabs the foot, pushing up, forcing the big guy to loose balance, falls backwards, and hit his head on a tin garbage dumpster  
  
Dan catches his breath, looking at Tea. Little blood poured from his mouth, but he seems to be alright  
  
"Are you okay?" Dan asks  
  
Tea nods, "um, thank you Dan" Tea gets up and bows for her appreciation.  
  
"You know me?" Dan asks  
  
"Yugi Mouto, that you've dueled back at the preliminary finals, I'm a friend of his"  
  
"Oh you are huh? You must've seen the duel then?"  
  
"Yes," Tea went. She also notices that Dan now has nine star chips. "Can you help me, Yugi's missing, and me and my friends can't find him. We think someone must've taken him"  
  
"Really. Jerks. Well sure, I'll be happy to help you out"  
  
Dan recovers from the fight, and follows Tea through the alley, hoping they wont run into anymore thugs  
  
*****  
  
Yugi stands his ground, waiting for Kurrins next move  
  
Kurrin growls, he was surprised how lucky Yugi was  
  
KURRIN: 3950  
  
YUGI: 2650  
  
Kurrin plays a monster in defensive mode, then ended his turn  
  
"I play my Celtic Guardian in attack mode" Yugi mentions  
  
The Celtic Guardian appears back on the field (1400/1200)  
  
Yugi sends the Dark Magician to destroy Kurrins only defending monster, and then sends both the Celtic Guardian and Neo the Magic Swordsman to attack Kurrin directly  
  
KURRIN: 850  
  
YUGI: 2650  
  
"What? Oh no," Kurrin is even more worried  
  
Yugi continues to stare at Kurrin, waiting for him to move  
  
Kurrin growls, "it's over, I can't win"  
  
"So you've surrendered" Yugi went  
  
"Of course I surrender the duel. But you however, I will not surrender to" Kurrin went  
  
Kurrin and his two friends takes off their dueling gear, and walks towards Yami-Yugi  
  
Yugi takes out a card called the Koumori Dragon  
  
"Stop, if any of you take one step further, I shall use this card on you" Yami-Yugi threatens  
  
"He's crazy," says one of the thugs  
  
"Come one" Kurrin suggests, and all three charges  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you" Yami-Yugi went, casting his Koumori Dragon, making a physical illusionary form of the dragon  
  
"What in the world?"  
  
"How the heck did he do that?"  
  
"I'm out of here"  
  
The three thugs runs for the exit at the sight of Yugis own card coming to life  
  
Yami-Yugi then has the Koumori Dragon blocks their only means of escape  
  
"My prize" Yami-Yugi demands. "Give me what I deserved, and I'll let you all go alive"  
  
The three thugs looks at each other, each dropping all of their star chips, totaling six Yami-Yugi then calls back the dragon, and lets the thugs go  
  
*****  
  
Tristan runs everywhere, not finding Yugi  
  
But then he spots some goons running out of a where house like King Enma is on their tail  
  
"What the?" Tristan thinks aloud  
  
Tristan decides to investigate. Looking inside, he finds Yugi (back in his normal form), picking up the six star chips he has earned  
  
"Yugi?" Tristan asks  
  
"Oh, hi Tristan" Yugi went.  
  
"Why were those guys running from you?"  
  
"I threatened them" Yugi answers  
  
"You threatened them. Yeah right." Tristan figures it must've been the spirit of the millennium puzzle who had done a number on the thugs.  
  
"Where's everybody else?"  
  
"Off looking for you in different direction. Come on, I don't think Joey is that far from here"  
  
Yugi then follows Tristan, heading in the direction where he thinks Joey might be  
  
*****  
  
In another part of town, Mai Valentine, is facing off against a duelist name Shawn  
  
So far, Shawn has used nothing but dragon types  
  
"It's your turn hun, but I don't see any way for you to win this round." Mai went  
  
Shawn smirks, as he plays his Pot of Greed, then grins as he just drew what he needed to win  
  
"Now, I think I shall play my ultimate dragon card," Shawn went, "with my polymerization card"  
  
Mai watches as four cards began to take form, and then gasps as soon as she sees what the three fusion materials are  
  
"No, that's impossible," Mai worriedly went  
  
As soon as Shawns ultimate dragon takes form, Mai stares at the mighty sight of the dragon, and then screams in terror as the dragon launches its ultimate attack, whipping out the remainder of her life points  
  
The entire alley where they both dueled, erupts in a debrief and light from the explosive attack  
  
Mai lays on the ground, stun from the attack, as Shawn grabs her wrist, and takes all of her star chips that she has wagered  
  
"You've been elimated from the tournament, Mai Valentine" Shawn went  
  
"How, did you get such a rare card?" Mai asks  
  
Shawn just smiles, and then left Mai where she remains  
  
*****  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Joey runs into a duelist who is only seven years old, and thinks she's a royal princess. Joey challenges her to a duel in order to get rid of her, thinking it'll be a piece of cake. But then Joey learns the hard way, that this royal princess wannabe, is actually much better of a duelist then he is.  
  
Next Chapter: Royal Dueling Princess  
  
King Enma is a Japanese version of the devil himself incase you didn't know 


	12. Royal Dueling Princess

Chapter 12  
  
Royal Dueling Princess  
  
Joey continues running through the streets, not finding Yugi anywhere.  
  
"Man, where is he?" Joey asks aloud.  
  
Then Joey hears some whimpering not far from where he's at, so he decides to investigate.  
  
"Hey, anybody here?" Joey yells out, finding a young girl dressed in a pink princess outfit, crying her eyes out in a alley. With her dueling system, Joey knows she's competing.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Joey asks.  
  
The girl looks up at Joey, "Teddy is stuck up there," the girl answers, pointing up at the power lines above them both.  
  
Joey estimates that the girl kept tossing the bear into the air, and it landed onto the power lines.  
  
"Sit tight," Joey said, climbing up a pipe, reaching the cables.  
  
Since the bear's out of his reach, he shakes the cable so the bear can fall into the girls arms. As Joey climbs back down, the girl went, "thank you mister"  
  
"The name's Joey Wheeler, an alley isn't a good place for little girls, so why don't you go run along and find yourself a good opponent kid."  
  
Joey then leaves the girl behind, continuing his search for Yugi.  
  
*****  
  
Yugi and Tristan searches everywhere, this time staying close to one another.  
  
"Man, where did he go?" Tristan wonders aloud.  
  
"Maybe he's back eating at the food stand, you know how much he likes to eat," Yugi suggests  
  
"No way, when friends in trouble, he wont take a break and eat just like that, especially if he could find them"  
  
"Well, then I don't know," Yugi went.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find him Yugi, now come on, break time's over," Tristan said, and continues his search  
  
"Break time? Since when did that started?"  
  
*****  
  
Tea continues her search for Yugi, still companied by Dan Krelin.  
  
"So, can I asks why you're helping me?" Tea asks  
  
"Because you're a girl in need, and I'm going to be the hero who helps the lady," Dan said, in a Shakespeare way.  
  
Tea recognizes how he said it, "you need to work on your poetry Shakespeare. Are you helping me because I cute."  
  
"No, because your beautiful"  
  
Tea didn't expected that one and blushes a little  
  
"Well, um, thanks."  
  
"Yugi is the kid who defeated Pegasus and Seto Kaiba over a year ago, right?"  
  
"Yes, he did beat them both, it wasn't easy I can assure you that"  
  
"I bet it wasn't. You know, if we had this tournament in America, I would've made some phone calls and help track Yugi down by satellite."  
  
"You can do that?" Tea asks, very impressed, but yet wonders if he really could  
  
"Of course, I come from a very wealthy family" Dan explains. "My brother is competing too, but we don't see eye-to-eye"  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Don't know, probably because we're rivals for our fathers position in his business."  
  
"What kind of business does he do?"  
  
*****  
  
Joey has exited out of the alley, and into an open area with only a few duelist. But none of them are Yugi, or anyone that he knows.  
  
"Man, where is he?"  
  
"Who are you looking for?" Joey became surprised, and turns to see the same little girl has followed him out of the alley.  
  
"A friend, now please go on, my friend's in trouble."  
  
"Forget him, I'll be your friend."  
  
"Thanks for the offer kid, but I can't just forget him just like that."  
  
"Yes you can, I am a princess, and I order you to forget him and be my friend."  
  
"Sorry kid, but you're no real princess, bye" Joey said, and runs in a random direction.  
  
The girl follows Joey.  
  
*****  
  
Marik walks out of his room, where there are some rare hunters waiting for him. "There's a dragon duelist with an extremely rare card, find him and bring it to me. Use this card if you must"  
  
Marik hands his most prized and rarest card to one of the rare hunters, and he leaves with it.  
  
*****  
  
Joey starts to become very annoyed with the little girl  
  
"Listen girl, I aint got no time for these, so please buzz off."  
  
"No, I am a princess, and you are my friend"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Anzu"  
  
"Well Anzu, buzz off. What does it take for you to leave?"  
  
The girl thinks aloud, "if only you disqualify me from the Duel City Tournament"  
  
"Well I have a reputation to keep, but fine then. Anything to get rid of you Anzu."  
  
The two duelists set up their dueling ground, they both only have three star chips, so that's how much they've wagered, and Anzu goes first  
  
ANZU: 8000  
  
JOEY: 8000  
  
"I play my Senju of the Thousand Hands in attack mode" Anzu announces  
  
The creepy fairy booduh priest with a thousand hands appears in attack mode (1400/1000), then Anzu ends her turn  
  
"No problem," Joey went, playing his freshly drawn monster card  
  
Joey's card appears on the field as the Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode (1800/1600), then Joey sends Gearfried to destroy Anzu's Senju of the Thousand Hands  
  
"Oh no," Anzu went  
  
"Oh yeah" Joey proudly went. "Hey wait a minute, what am I celebrating about?"  
  
ANZU: 7600  
  
JOEY: 8000  
  
Anzu begins her next turn, "no matter, with Senju, he allowed me to search my deck for any ritual monster I want, and move it to my hand."  
  
"I'll take on any ritual monster you throw at me" Joey went  
  
"I now play, The Unfriendly Amazon in attack mode along with my Scapegoat card"  
  
"What?" Joey sounded surprised  
  
"Attack Unfriendly Amazon" Anzu commands  
  
Then The Unfriendly Amazon appears (2000/1000), and attacks Joey's Gearfried, destroying it  
  
ANZU: 7600  
  
JOEY: 7800  
  
"Even though The Unfriendly Amazon requires me to sacrifice a monster during each of my standby phases in order to keep her in, I'll just simply use my scapegoats in order to keep her in play for four turns straight" Anzu explains  
  
"Really?" Joey no longer sounds worried, so he begins his card, and plays his De-Spell in order to destroy Anzu's Scapegoat card  
  
"Oh no" Anzu went, as her Scapegoat card is removed from play  
  
"Now I'll simply play my Axe Raider in attack mode" Joey went, playing his Axe Raider (1700/1150)  
  
Joey then ends his turn, and since Anzu doesn't have any monsters in play, she can't keep her The Unfriendly Amazon card, as it's destroyed  
  
"Good bye Unfriendly Amazon" Anzu waves to her lost holographic card  
  
"Oh boy," Joey sighs  
  
Anzu draws a new card, "wee, I play Graceful Charity."  
  
With Graceful Charity, Anzu can draw up to three cards, and discard two from her hand.  
  
"Wee," Anzu celebrates, "now I play my Lord of D., along with The Flute of Summoning Dragons"  
  
"Huh?" Joey sounds surprised  
  
Anzus Lord of D. appears with his flute, and then he plays his flute, and two of Anzus high level dragons appears straight from Anzu's hand: Curse of Dragon (2000/1500) and Serpent Night Dragon (2350/2400)  
  
"Ah, no way," Joey sounds deeply surprised  
  
"Attack that Axe Raider Curse of Dragon" Anzu commands, and it obeys, destroying the Axe Raider. Then Anzu sends both Serpent Night Dragon and Lord of D. to attack Joey's life points directly  
  
"Oh no" Joey cries out as soon after he looses his life points  
  
ANZU: 7600  
  
JOEY: 3950  
  
"Yeah, I'm in the lead," Anzu celebrates  
  
Joey kept quiet, and draws a new card, "first, I'll lay these two cards face down, then I shall play Card Destruction"  
  
"What?" Anzu sounds surprised, she was hoping she wouldn't loose her ritual card  
  
"We both loose all of our hands, and redraw a new one. Therefore, now I shall activate one of the cards I placed face down, Monster Reborn, and bring back my card that I've lost do to my own card: my Red-Eyes Black Dragon"  
  
"Oh no" Anzu cries, as Joeys Red-Eyes Black Dragon appears (2400/2000).  
  
"Then I shall equip my Red-Eyes with Dragon Nails from my hand" Joey went, didn't even expected to draw it, but lucky that he did  
  
Then the dragon nails appears on his dragons hand, increasing its power (3100/2700)  
  
"Then, I will activate my other face down card, Reigeki to destroy all of your monsters in play"  
  
The magic card destroys the Lord of D. first, and then removes the other two dragons in play, leaving Anzu completely defenseless.  
  
"Attack, Red-Eyes Black Dragon" Joey orders, sending his Red-Eyes Black Dragon to attack Anzu directly  
  
ANZU: 4500  
  
JOEY: 3950  
  
As soon as Anzu stops her tears, she draws a new card, "yeah, I won"  
  
"Huh?" Joey wonders what she's up to  
  
"I play MY Monster Reborn, in order to bringing in my ritual monster into play"  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"I play, my Relinquished."  
  
"Relinquished, how did you get that card?" Joey remembers Yugi telling him about Pegasus using that card  
  
"Relinquished, absorb the Red-Eyes, Black Dragon" Anzu commands as soon as Relinquished comes into play (0/0), and absorbs Joey's REBD (3100/2700), then Anzu sends Relinquished to attack Joey directly  
  
ANZU: 4500  
  
JOEY: 850  
  
Man, this is embarrassing, Joey thinks to himself. Joey knows he only has one chance to win, and draws his next card.  
  
Joey announces "I lay three cards face down, and next I'll play my Panther Warrior in defensive mode, and then play Dien Keto the Cure Master to increase my life points"  
  
ANZU: 4500  
  
JOEY: 1850  
  
The warrior appears (2000/1600), along with the three faced down cards  
  
"That wont work, I play Stop defense on your Panther Warrior" Anzu announces.  
  
"Panther Warrior switches to attack mode"  
  
"Then I shall send Relinquish to finish you off for good"  
  
Relinquished attacks  
  
"You fell into my trap: Gazim of Spikes"  
  
The trap card opens up underneath Relinquished, but the trap card took Joey's dragon instead returning Relinquishes power back to normal (0/0), and since it was Joeys dragon, he suffers some major damages to his life points thanks to his trap cards secondary effect  
  
ANZU: 4500  
  
JOEY: 300  
  
"No matter, I'll just simply have my Relinquish absorb your Panther Warrior then" Anzu announces, and activates Relinquishes ability  
  
"Sorry kid, but this duel is mine" Joey went, activating his second face down card: Scapegoat, so Relinquished will end up absorbing one of those instead, leaving the Relinquishes still at 0/0  
  
"Oh no" Anzu cries out  
  
"Oh yes, now Panther Warrior, attack" Joey commands, sacrificing one of his three remaining Scapegoats in order to have it destroy Relinquished  
  
ANZU: 2500  
  
JOEY: 300  
  
Anzu very worried now, plays her Mystical Elf face up in defense mode (800/2000), but Joey activates his last face down card: Graverobber, taking Anzu's Relinquished, so it'll absorb the Mystical Elf.  
  
Joey against sacrifices one of his remaining two Scapegoats to attack Anzu directly, and then have Relinquish finish her off  
  
ANZU 0  
  
JOEY: 300  
  
Anzu starts crying, as Joey takes his prize, "well, at least she's out of my hair"  
  
"Joey, great duel" Yugi went  
  
Joey turns to see Yugi running up to him along with Joey  
  
"Yeah, that was great, wasn't it?" Joey went  
  
"Yeah, too bad she knocked you down to three-hundred life points" Tristan went  
  
"What? How did you know that?" Joey asks  
  
Both Yugi and Tristan points at their scouters, as if they're saying they kept track of the entire duels scoring system with their scouters  
  
"Oh, right" Joey went, more humiliated when he got his butt whooped by a little girl  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Tristan duels against an opponent. And the rare hunter takes on the dragon duelist. Plus a new character that could be a new threat to Yugi and the others  
  
Next Chapter: The Rarest Dragon Cards 


	13. The Rarest Dragon Cards Part One

Sorry it took so long, I got caught up in some of my original fics: Net Wars, Mihashi Din (probably might take out), Moyash SF, Legend of Mojesty (background story of Mojesty from Moyash SF), and Armor Duels.  
  
Check them out at fictionpress.net  
  
Oh, by the way, I've decided to take out the house rules, and just play by the normal official rules. The cards will still have its hidden powers, and all are real (if I put in any made up cards, it'll probably be just from the hidden powers like the Thousand Bug back when Joey dueled Weevil in chapters 7 and 8)  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The Rarest Dragon Cards  
  
Tea and Dan walks through the alleys, wondering where they are now  
  
"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Tea ask  
  
"I thought I did," Dan gave a little laugh do to the embarrassment  
  
Tea got a little angry, but decides to keep it bottled up.  
  
Dan then stops all of a sudden  
  
"Hey, what is it?" Tea worriedly ask, immediately changing her mood  
  
"I thought I heard something," Dan answers  
  
Tea listens, hearing a woman moaning, "I heard it too."  
  
"It came from over there," Dan mentions, leading the way  
  
Tea followed from behind, reaching moving through the alleys covered with a ton of boxes  
  
"Where did it come from?" Tea asks  
  
Then the moaning is heard again, this time right by Dan hidden under some flat cardboard  
  
Dan immediately removes the cardboard, revealing blond haired women, "hey, are you alright?"  
  
"Mai?" Tea immediately recognizes the woman  
  
Mai looks up at Tea, "Tea, where's Yugi?"  
  
Dan ask, "you two know each other?"  
  
"She's Mai Valentine," Tea answers  
  
"Mai Valentine," Dan recognizes the name. "In last place in the Duelist Kingdom Finals? Defeated by Yugi Mouto?"  
  
"You surely did your homework," Mai complemented as she gets up  
  
"What happened?" Tea ask  
  
"I've dueled some great duelists before," Mai began, "but this duelist was very powerful. I had a rough time, but I finally manage to take the lead before he brought out his ultimate monster."  
  
"Who is he?" Dan asks  
  
"We never exchanged names, but he has a deck full of dragon monsters, and some very powerful combination of magic and trap cards to support his dragons."  
  
"Shawn," Dan went  
  
"You know that duelist?" Tea ask  
  
"Shawn is my brother," Dan answers. "He collects dragon monster cards, he even obtain the most powerful dragons in duel monsters. He's the only person I can think of."  
  
"So what does that mean for Yugi?" Mai ask  
  
"I think he may have a good challenge, even Kaiba as well," Dan estimates.  
  
*****  
  
"Man, look at the time," Joey went. "It's almost five in the evening."  
  
"And what are we going to do about dinner?" Tristan ask. "We pay for dinner with our own star chips"  
  
"Don't worry," Yugi went, "I don't think it'll be that expensive. We just order light dinners and that's it."  
  
"Yeah, that will be a good idea," Tristan agrees  
  
"Light dinners? Why me?" Joey cries. He's not use to light dinners  
  
"I still don't understand how you can eat so much food, and yet stay skinny?" Tristan wonders  
  
"It's easy my friend," Joey went, wrapping his arm around Tristans neck, "after dinner, I burn off a few calories and fat with a little exercise in a street fight. Yep, that surely gave me a work out, except for the cramps of course."  
  
Yugi gave a little giggle. Even though he hates fighting, he found Joey's way of exercising after dinner is a little amusing. It is so much like Joey.  
  
"Hey, are any of you duelists?" Asks some young teen running up to the group  
  
"We all are," Joey answers. "Why you want a challenge?"  
  
The duelist answers, "yep. I'm Jin, so I'll be glad to challenge only one of you. I only got three star chips left, so who wants to except my challenge"  
  
"I will," Joey went  
  
"No way," Tristan interrupts. "It's my turn. I'll except your challenge"  
  
"Great, lets do this, and you can go first," Jin went  
  
The two duelists set up their dueling arena and stands face to face with each other at a distance that they're suppose to be  
  
"Alright, since I got four chips, I'll just wager my three for your last three," Tristan wagered  
  
"Accepted," Jin takes out his last three star chips and tosses them in the middle.  
  
TRISTAN 8000  
  
JIN 8000  
  
Tristan done the same with his wagered star chips before drawing his starting hand, then draws an extra card to begin his turn with six cards  
  
"I play my M-Warrior in attack mode," Tristan announces  
  
Then Tristans M-Warrior #1 appears in its attack position (1000/500)  
  
"And this monster has a hidden ability," Tristan announces  
  
"What? It does?" Joey went  
  
"That's right," Tristan went. "Three actually. It's first hidden ability allows me to play my other M-Warrior if I have it in my hand."  
  
Tristan plays his M-Warrior #2 (500/1000)  
  
"It's second allows both of their Attack and Defense Powers combine" Tristan announces  
  
Both of the M-Warriors Attack and Defense power increases (1500/1500)  
  
"And their third," Tristan continues, "I'll wait till later when they're able to attack."  
  
Jin draws his next card, drawing Spirit Message L  
  
Jin thought, good. All I need are the other three Spirit Message cards or the Destiny Board card and I'll win this duel.  
  
"I'll play a monster in defense mode," Jin announces  
  
The card appears face down in its defensive position  
  
"Then I shall play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards" Jin did so as soon as the holographic Pot of Greed appears, not drawing any cards he wanted.  
  
"I'll end my turn," Jin said, discarding one of his seven cards in hand  
  
Tristan draws a new card, "alright, I'll send both of my M-Warriors to attack you directly"  
  
"How, you can only send one monster at a time," Jin reminds Tristan, "and they can't attack directly if I have a monster in play"  
  
"Yeah Tristan, he's right," Yugi agrees  
  
"That was one of the basic rules man," Joey also agrees  
  
"But that's their final special ability," Tristan starts to explain. "They both can attack together, and when they do, they do it directly to the opponents life points"  
  
"What?" Jin is caught off guard as both of Tristans M-Warriors hit his life points directly  
  
TRISTAN 8000  
  
JIN 5000  
  
"Wow, I didn't even know that one," Yugi is also surprised  
  
"Yeah, me neither. How did you know that Tristan?" Joey asks  
  
"The same way Weevil claimed he did," Tristan starts to explain. "I went to Duel City Tournaments website and they explained that some monster cards have their own special ability that's in this tournament only, and there's a page to find out which monster and what abilities they have. So I entered all of my monster cards in, and that's how I found out"  
  
"Man, I got to check out their website then," Joey insisted himself  
  
"Same here," Yugi agrees  
  
Jin begins his next turn, playing the next card he just drew, "I play Dian Keto the Cure Master to recover my lost life points."  
  
TRISTAN 8000  
  
JIN 6000  
  
"Then I play my magic card Fissure," Jin announces next  
  
"How will that work?" Tristan asks. "That magic card targets the monster with the lowest attack points, and both of my monsters are even in attack power"  
  
"Well, if it works," Jin starts to explain, "It'll target your second M- Warrior card"  
  
"Huh?" Tristan wonders how  
  
The Fissure card works, the M-Warrior 2 card suddenly explodes, disappearing from the field, returning the first M-Warrior back to normal (1000/500)  
  
"But how did that happened?" Tristan still tries to figure it out  
  
Yugi explains, "it targeted your M-Warrior 2 because its original attack power was weaker then the original attack power of M-Warrior 1."  
  
"Oh, that make sense," Tristan went, turning his attention back to the duel  
  
*****  
  
A rare hunter falls unconscious onto the ground of the alleys, as a duelist flips through the rare hunters deck, taking out several cards  
  
As soon as the duelist is done, he drops the remaining cards onto the rare hunter and said, "tell your master to beware of Brock, and that I know of his millennium item and will be coming after it soon"  
  
As Brock turns around to leave, the rare hunter immediately springs up, "there's no need for that"  
  
Brock turns around, "Marik I presume?"  
  
"Of course, how did you know of the millennium items and of myself?"  
  
"Because I am for world domination, and just like you I know what the cards powers can obtain"  
  
"Interesting, but I cannot allow you to obtain my powers and there cards. So when my rare hunters spot you, they will eliminate you. Or better yet, I can have them bring you to me so I can control you"  
  
"Bring it on Marik" Brock challenges before walking away.  
  
Then the rare hunter drops as if its soul has immediately left its body  
  
Brock thinks to himself, you can go ahead and try if you like, but my jewel necklace (holding his jeweled necklace) will counter affect any millennium item powers. If you think only seven millennium items are made, an eighth was made to counter each of the millennium items.  
  
*****  
  
Shawn Krelin, walks through the streets alone, looking for his next victim. He already has seven star chips, needing only eight more in order to qualify for the semi-quarter finals  
  
"Dragon duelist," yells outs a rare hunter  
  
Shawn turns around so see the cloaked rare hunter  
  
"I challenge you to a duel," the rare hunter insisted. "I saw the rare card you own, and I'll wager one card for your entire deck"  
  
"Why should I risk my entire deck, just for one card?" Shawn ask  
  
"Because this is the card I'll be wagering, plus some other cards to support it" the rare hunter holds up the card  
  
"So it does exist," Shawn is surprised. "Very well then, I accept"  
  
*****  
  
Tristan begins his next turn, "I'll send my M-Warrior to attack your face down monster"  
  
The M-Warrior 1 attacks with its original attack power, revealing the opposing monster to be the Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000)  
  
"Oh no," Tristan cries out as his M-Warrior strikes the Giant Soldier of Stone, not doing anything accept making its owner loose LP  
  
TRISTAN 7000  
  
JIN 6000  
  
"Sorry, nice try," Jin went  
  
Tristan then went, "I play Share the Pain, we both must make one sacrifice"  
  
Both Tristan and Jin chosen their only monsters in play, and they both are destroyed  
  
"Now I then play," Tristan continues his turn, "Dark Fire Soldier number two"  
  
Dark Fire Soldier 2 appears onto the field (1700/1100)  
  
Tristan thinks to himself, since this is the second main phase I can't attack. "I end my turn"  
  
Jin draws a new card to begin his turn and plays it, "I play Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three new cards and then discard two"  
  
Jin draws his three new cards, "yes, I will win now"  
  
Tristan, Joey and Yugi looks at Jin with a surprise look on their faces  
  
Jin then makes his two discards and holds up a trap card that has a picture of some ghost holding a letter F, "this card is called a Destiny Board. It's a permanent trap card that'll let me win"  
  
"Win? How?"  
  
"Are you familiar with Exodia?" Jin asks  
  
"Well, yeah I am," Tristan answers. "What does some trap card with the letter F has to do with Exodia?"  
  
"Because, once I obtain all the remaining cards I need to spell out FINAL, and I win. Just like collecting all five monster cards for Exodia"  
  
"What?" Yugi found that surprising. He has no idea that Pegasus company had made any more Exodia like cards  
  
Jin plays the Destiny Board facing up on the very far end of the board then explains, "at the end of each of your turns, I can either play a Spirit Messenger magic card that goes with this set either from my hand, or from my deck in order to win. So you got until I collect all the remaining cards before it's all over for you, and I win automatically."  
  
Tristan thinks to himself, darn it, I don't have any cards in my deck that can prevent that. What am I suppose to do now?"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Tristan and Jin continues their duel, and Tristan must find a way to counter Jins strategy to spell out FINAL with his Destiny Board trap card of four Spirit Message magic cards before it's too late. Plus what happened with the duel between Shawn and the rare hunter.  
  
Next Chapter: The Rarest Dragon Cards Part Two  
  
By the way, the Destiny Board trap cards and the four magic cards Spirit Message that goes along with it exists. I own one of the four Spiret Message cards called: Spirit Message L. At first I didn't understand it, all the text said it does was:  
  
This card can only be placed on the field when "Destiny Board' is active.  
  
After getting the new World Wide Edition Yu-Gi-Oh! game for GBA, that's how I've learned what the card is for. Using a AR cartridge that helped me gain every single card in the game, I found all five pieces and learned how to use them, and I gave them a try. The animated graphics isn't as exciting as when Exodia is played (I only seen him in Dark Duel Stories, Eternal Duelist Soul, and Forbidden Memories).  
  
I use the same code of Eternal Duelist Soul and got two of the three Ancient Egyptian God Cards (I manage to get one without the code, but my young cousin started the game over, which ticked me off, that's the card that I didn't get from using that code). But for some reason, I can't play any of them at all, and not one of them explains why. I can't even put any of them in my deck, and they wouldn't even explain their abilities. Stupid huh? What's the sense in having those cards in the game, if the game won't let you to even put it in your deck? 


	14. The Rarest Dragon Cards Part Two

To let everyone know, I'm thinking of doing a new Yu-Gi-Oh! fic, but I haven't fully decided yet, nor the name of it yet  
  
If I will do it, it's about Yugi, Kaiba, Joey and Mai and some made up person joining a team tournament for some reason. Where the competing teams must win the best of three duels in order to advance to the next round. Each match will be chapters long, but might be exciting. If I do write this fic, I'll be sure to let you know on every single fic I write, including its name.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The Rarest Dragon Card Part Two  
  
TRISTAN 7000  
  
JIN 6000  
  
Jin plays the Destiny Board facing up on the very far end of the board then explains, "at the end of each of your turns, I can either play a Spirit Messenger magic card that goes with this set either from my hand, or from my deck in order to win. So you got until I collect all five cards before it's all over for you, and I win automatically."  
  
Tristan thinks to himself, darn it, I don't have any cards in my deck that can prevent that. What am I suppose to do now?"  
  
"Don't give up Tristan," Joey cheers  
  
"There's always a way to beat any card," Yugi reminds Tristan  
  
Yeah, that's right, Tristan thinks to himself. Each time a card has been made, there's always some cards to counter it. I just hope I can figure it out  
  
A ghost figure with the letter F in its abdomen appears  
  
"To end my turn," Jin continues. "I play another monster face down in defensive mode."  
  
The card appears on the field face down, before Jin ended his turn  
  
Tristan looks around, seeing that their duel is starting to draw a big crowd  
  
"I play," Tristan announces, "Senju of the Thousand Hands in attack mode" Senju appears on the field (1400/1000)  
  
"With it's hidden ability, it allows me to search my deck for any card I want along with the ritual monster card I want. And not only that, but it allows me to play the ritual monster card on the same turn."  
  
Tristan takes out his deck, searches it and takes out the two cards he want before reshuffling it and places it back into his deck holder  
  
"Now, the two cards I've chosen, the first one is the Hamburger Recipe ritual magic card. And in order to play its monster I must sacrifice monsters to equal six levels, So I shall sacrifice my two monsters from my hand in order to summon my Hungry Burger monster card."  
  
The ritual card appears with some demon in a kitchen, cooking up the two level three monsters that Tristan sacrificed, and when the hologram disappears into a card shaped vortex behind it, a burger appears from the vortex to take the kitchens place.  
  
The burger reveals that it has teach with a sliced tomato, couple of lettuce and a fried burger in its mouth (2000/1850)  
  
"Ah man, do you have to play that?" Joey complains, grabbing his stomach, "I'm starving even more here"  
  
Tristan continues, "then I send my Hungry Burger on the attack"  
  
The Hungry Burger attacks the face down card, revealing it to be a Wall of Illusion card (1000/1850). Even though the Wall of Illusion was destroyed, the Hungry Burger is returned to Tristans hand, with no way to be played back into play  
  
"Darn it," Tristan curses. "Oh well, minor set back. Now I'll send my Dark Fire Soldier to attack you directly, then my Senju of a Thousand Hands to also attack you directly" The two monsters taken turns striking Jin's LP directly, taking a big toll  
  
TRISTAN 7000  
  
JIN 2900  
  
"Now I end my turn," Tristan pleasingly said. "There's no way you can get the rest of the cards you need to automatically win"  
  
"Wrong," Jin said. "Did you forget what I've said. I said that at the end of each of your turns, I can play a Spirit Messenger either from my hand, or from my deck. And since you've ended your turn, I choose to search my deck for the next card"  
  
Tristan becomes surprised, but yet he did forgot about that, or didn't completely understand  
  
Jin searches his deck, and reveals his next magic card, Spirit Messenger I.  
  
When Jin plays the magic card, a ghost with the letter I in its abdomen appears next to the ghost with the letter F. Then he reshuffles his deck and place it back.  
  
"Two down, three more to go," Jin insists.  
  
"Oh man," Tristan realizes that Jin finally meant, but still find no way that Jin can win. "If you want, we can make a new wager"  
  
"A new wager?" Tristan asks  
  
"Yeah, if I win, I gain the Senju of the Thousand Hands, Hungry Burger and Hamburger Recipe cards, including both of your M-Warriors. And if you win, I'll give you my Destiny Board, and all of my other four Spirit Message magic cards. What do you say?" Tristan starts to think, it looks like Tristan is at a complete advantage, and should win before Jin gets the last of the cards he needs.  
  
"Hey Yug," Joey silently asks Yugi, "what are Tristans chances of winning here?"  
  
"Well, I'd say they're pretty good," Yugi estimates. "However, I wouldn't could Jin out yet, he might have something up his sleeve."  
  
Tristan has decided, "all right, I accept. Go on and do what you want this turn so I can finish you off."  
  
"Good," Jin went, drawing a new card. "I play Change of Heart and take control of one of your monsters"  
  
"What?" Tristan recognizes that card from Bakura's deck  
  
The figure of an angel of light, and a angel of darkness appears and takes control of Tristans Dark Fire Soldier, making it disappear from Tristans side of the arena, and reappear on Jins side of the table.  
  
"Then, I shall sacrifice the Dark Fire Soldier in order to play a monster face down in defensive mode, and end my turn."  
  
Tristans Dark Fire Soldier is replaced with a new face down horizontal card. Tristan begins his next turn, "I sacrifice my Senju of the Thousand Hands in order to play, Invitation to a Dark Sleep and send him on the attack."  
  
A card shaped vortex appears behind Senju sucking him in, and a dark figure appears out of the vortex (1500/1800)  
  
Invitation to a Dark Sleep makes it attack on the face down card, revealing it to be a red shield with golden edges and a golden eye, similar to the eye on Yugi's millennium item (0/3000)  
  
"Oh no," Tristan thought aloud as the attack hit its target  
  
"Oh yes," Jin went. "Your attack reveals my Millennium Shield."  
  
TRISTAN 5500  
  
JIN 2900  
  
Tristan looks through his hand, nothing in his hand to do anything about the Millennium Shield, and nothing else he could do for that turn, so he ends it. The best card he has is Reinforcements, but has no monster in his hand or deck he could use.  
  
When he ended his turn, Jin is allowed to search his deck for another Spirit Messenger and chosen the one with the letter N and put it into play to spell out FIN  
  
"Only two to go," Jin announces  
  
*****  
  
The rare hunter lies unconciess, as Shawn searches his deck for the cards he is promised. As soon as he found them, he drops the rest of the rare hunters deck on top of the rare hunter and walks away  
  
"I still can't believe that this card exists. It's incredible." Shawn thought aloud. "The most powerful dragon ever created, and it's now in my deck. I'll test this card out on Seto Kaiba and Yugi Mutou as soon as I find them. Then we shall see whose the best duelist in the world is"  
  
*****  
  
Tristan waits until Jin ends his turn  
  
"I shall end my turn without playing anything," Jin announces  
  
Tristan looks at his hand before drawing a new card, drawing Graceful Charity.  
  
"I play Graceful Charity," Tristan announces  
  
Tristan draws three new cards, and then discards two, one of them being Hungry Burger.  
  
Tristan looks at the three cards he got, one of them being Just Deserts Trap card, and the other being Sword of Deep-Seated.  
  
"I play two cards, face down," Tristan announces  
  
Tristan plays his both of his Just Deserts and Reinforcements trap card in their own magic/trap slots  
  
"Then I equip my Invitation to a Dark Sleep with Sword of Deep-Seated, raising its attack and defense power"  
  
The Invitation to a Dark Sleep holds the dark sword to increase its power (2000/2300)  
  
"Then, I end my turn," Tristan announces  
  
Jin searches his deck for the next Spirit Message magic card, and plays it. It appears as a ghost with an A  
  
"Only one more to go," Jin announces  
  
Jin looks at his hand, where the last of the Spirit Message magic cards is located, smiling that victory will be his  
  
Tristan is starting to get really desperate, he needs to find a way to counter those cards, or finish off Jin's life points, or else he'll loose three of his star chips. Jin ends his turn without doing anything  
  
Tristan knows that when he ends his turn, he'll loose.  
  
Tristan draws a new card and looks at it, drawing a Magic Jammer card.  
  
Tristan thinks to himself, this just might work  
  
"I play a card face down," Tristan announces  
  
Jin stares at the new faced down card with curiousity  
  
"Then, I shall activate one of my other two trap cards," Tristan announces, "Just Deserts"  
  
Jin eyes widen, as the Just Deserts card casts out an aurora that goes through his Millennium Shield, and then strikes Jin directly  
  
TRISTAN 5500  
  
JIN 2400  
  
Jin isn't too worried, but decides to continue on  
  
"Oh, I'm not done yet," Tristan announces  
  
"Then finish this," Jin impatiently demands  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I will," Tristan went. "I activate another trap card, Magic Jammer"  
  
"What?" Jin becomes desperately worried  
  
Tristan discards his last remaining card from his hand in order to use the Magic Jammer, targeting one of the Spirit Messenger cards  
  
"Now, I'm going to stop you from winning on your next turn, and destroy one of your letters"  
  
"No," Jin yells out  
  
The Magic Jammers casts out a beam that strikes the ghost with the letter A, destroying it. Then suddenly do to the effects of the Destiny Board card, all the rest of the ghosts with letters F, I and N are also destroyed, emptying Jin's magic/trap slots completely  
  
"No," Jin yells out again  
  
"Wow, I didn't expect to destroy them all," Tristan became surprised. "Oh well, I end my turn anyways."  
  
Jin looks at the Spirit Message L card in his hand, this card is useless now. There's no way I can bring those other cards back, when one's destroyed, they're all destroyed. Jin draws a new card, filled with rage, "nothing I can do for now. So I end my turn" Tristan draws a new card to begin his next turn, "yes, alright, victory is mine"  
  
"Huh?" Jin went  
  
Tristan announces, "I play Stop Defense, to switch your Millennium Shield into attack mode."  
  
"No," Jin cries out  
  
The shield reveals itself into its own attack position by laying on its back.  
  
"Since it has zero attack points, I'm going to attack your life points directly, finishing you off this turn."  
  
"How? When you do, I'll just have four hundred life points left"  
  
"Easy, when I send my Invitation to a Dark Sleep on the attack, I last trap card Reinforcements"  
  
"No," Jin again cries out Invitation to a Dark Sleep suddenly multiplies as it becomes for powerful (2500/2300) while it attacks  
  
Invitation to a Dark Sleep destroys the Millennium Shield, and the rest of Jin's LP  
  
TRISTAN 5500  
  
JIN 0  
  
Jin falls to his knees, shocked that he became so close to actually see what his Destiny Board and Spirit Message cards can actually do. He has never seen it in action before in his entire life since he got a hold of those cards  
  
Tristan picks up the six star chips that has been thrown in the middle, and walks over to Jin  
  
"That was a great duel," Tristan complemented, holding out his hand. Jin smiles, and accepts the handshake, and then later gave Tristan the Destiny Board and all four Spirit Message cards  
  
"Be sure to take good care of them," Jin demands as he hands Tristan a piece of paper. "And here's my e-mail address, be sure and tell me what these cards do when they're played right to the end."  
  
"You got yourself a deal," Tristan accepts, taking the paper with Jins e- mail on it.  
  
Tristan turns back to his friends Yugi and Joey  
  
"Great, it's past five-thirty, lets get something to eat and celebrate" Joey suggests  
  
"What about Tea?" Yugi asks  
  
"Oh, yeah right, I forgot about her," Joey went  
  
"Well, lets go find her so we can eat," Tristan suggests  
  
"Yeah, lets go," Joey yells out again  
  
Then the three runs off, to find their missing friend, somewhere in the city  
  
*****  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Tea duels again against a foe who has nothing but fairy's in her deck, and receives a clue of the possible whereabouts of Serenity's location, and her kidnapper  
  
Next Chapter: Dueling Fairy's  
  
If you want to know what happens when all five cards are put together into play, you'll just have to wait and find out by keep reading this fic, or cheat on the World Wide Edition game to get all five. But to tell you, it isn't all that big, but still very effective when used and the opponent didn't destroy any of the cards 


End file.
